The fall of the prince
by Iscille
Summary: Life will never be easy for the whole time. There are times when we have to face something that seems like the end of everything. And what will our prince do when he faced the fact that his life won’t be easy anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**The fall of the prince**

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi's

Pairing: Well… actually none… but I guess I'll put some Tezuryo teasers in the upcoming chapters

Summary: Life will never be easy for the whole time. There are times when we have to face something that seems like the end of everything. And what will our prince do when he faced the fact that his life won't be easy anymore?

Note: Beta-ed by Windy Hurrice!!! Give her applause!!!

--

**Chapter 1**

Ryoma opened his eyes slowly as the dim light of his bedroom appeared before his tired eyes. Slowly, he got up and even though he realized still how tired he was, he had just woken up from a good sleep.

He turned his head to the alarm clock he placed on the bedside desk and sighed. The time had shown the exact hour for him to get up. And since he really didn't want to arrive late at today's morning practice, he forced himself to get out of the bed.

He brushed his teeth, washed his face with the cold morning water and changed from his pajamas to his uniform. For some reason he didn't know why, but he could tell that he wasn't in a good mood today.

As he stepped down the stairs and headed to the dining room, he found some American food served on the table, one of the things that started his day with annoyance. Suddenly, he found himself yelling out loud. "OKAASAN!!"

Nanako's face came out from the kitchen. Her face looked tired and anxious while her long straight hair looked a bit swiveled. "Ryoma-san. Gomen. Obaasan was taken to the hospital this dawn. And I'm sorry if I couldn't cook a Japanese breakfast for you today."

Ryoma's forehead wrinkled slightly before he took his seat in front of his meal. "What happened?" He asked with not much expression on his face.

"She collapsed again this morning. And Ojiisan decided to take her back to the hospital. It's the third time this week." Nanako answered.

Seconds before, Ryoma had no appetite. But when he heard Nanako's explanation, he felt like something was really moving in his stomach and made him suddenly want to throw up. He moved the plate where the croissant was placed a little bit away from him and he turned to look at a glass of milk beside it. He really didn't feel like taking in anything into his mouth, but Inui's command about having at least a glass of milk per day echoed in his mind.

"Are you going there now?" Ryoma asked while he put his hand around the glass unwillingly.

"Yes. After everything are settled here." Nanako answered with a nervous smile, "and after you go to school, of course."

Ryoma lifted the glass from the table and finally drank its content soundlessly. He didn't dare to finish it all, since he really didn't want to throw up here in front of his cousin and make her worry even more.

"I'm leaving." Ryoma said, standing up from his chair.

"Ryoma-san!" Nanako called. "Ojiisan reminded me to once again remind you to tell any one of us if you feel something is wrong within your body. Incase you inherit Obaasan's illness." She said. It seemed hard for her to say those words to Ryoma.

Ryoma felt himself shivered from what Nanako told him. No matter how many times he heard those words from his father, mother or Nanako, he never stopped to fear the reality it held. "Yeah…"

And he pulled the tennis racket bag he put on the floor early this morning and headed to the entrance before he could hear any other words from his cousin's mouth.

--

"You're late, Echizen!" Momo greeted the smaller boy with his cheerful smile as usual as he saw Ryoma came to the afternoon practice after school.

"I know!" Ryoma snapped. He didn't mean to be harsh. But his bad mood made his brain translated everything around him to be a disturbance.

Momo seemed a bit taken back from Ryoma's sudden behavior. Ryoma was indeed not a friendly person, but he wasn't the grumpy type either.

Ryoma strolled away from Momo to join the other regular members on the court without saying any other words. And as Ryoma stepped away, Momo realized how pale Ryoma's face looked like.

"Hello, ochibi!!!" Eiji greeted with a smile. "How's your class?" He stepped closer to Ryoma, ready to give the usual big hug when Ryoma held his hand up, making a sign that he really didn't want to be disturbed at the moment.

He walked to the couch that was nearby and sat down silently. Fuji came closer to him. "You look so pale, Echizen. Are you okay?"

Ryoma looked up to Fuji's face before turning away again. "Just tired."

"Tired?" Fuji continued his investigation. "You didn't look well too at the morning practice before. Are you sick?"

"No." Ryoma snapped without looking.

"Are you sure?"

"YES! I"

"Gather around here, minna!" Tezuka's voice abruptly stopped Ryoma for snapping at Fuji.

Inhaling deeply, Ryoma stood up and walked to where Tezuka told them to stand. "Sorry…" He whispered as he passed Fuji.

Fuji frowned as Eiji placed himself beside him. "He sure is grumpy today." Eiji commented.

"Yeah." Fuji answered. "Looks like something is really disturbing him right now." And both of them walked pursuing Ryoma.

Tezuka eyed the entire tennis club members, especially the regular ones as they made lines in front of him. He was checking who was absent since another tournament will be held soon and today was the beginning of the intensive training.

"Today's training contains running and physical practice. Regulars and non-regulars will do the training separately." He started. Beside him, Inui was ready to take the speech since he was the one who made the training menu. So Tezuka gave one last glance to the regulars before mentioning Inui to explain the training.

"The special training menu started with a 15 km marathon without time limit. I expect the regulars to pass this one easily since we usually got just 30 minutes for this." Inui started.

Eiji's shiver could be heard as he remembered about the punishment they'll have if they didn't surpass the time limit.

"Unfortunately, I won't use my juices today." Inui added. A slight of disappointment showed upon his face. "But it'll surely come up soon, since I've made a lot of upgrades in both quality and taste."

Eiji shivered even more and this time nearly the whole of the regulars made a pale face. But Ryoma didn't seem to pay any attention on what his senior have said. His face looked just as white as a wall.

And with only one swift of Tezuka's hand, all tennis members started to do the laps. As usual, Ryoma ran along with the regulars while the other freshmen and sophomores were likely to have their own crowd.

Without time limit and Inui's juice as a punishment for not surpassing the limit, a marathon like this would be just a warm up for the regulars. Of course they have done a lot more hard trainings before in the past. But for Ryoma, the strange tiredness he had since this morning somehow had overcome him and had suddenly made him lost his balance at the fifth lap.

Ryoma fell directly to the ground with a loud thud. The abrupt losing of Ryoma's presence and the horrible sound made the regulars stopped immediately. Some of the others who ran at the front also stopped and rebounded to see what happened.

"ECHIZEN!" They all shouted in unison.

Fuji, who was the fastest and the one which was closest to Ryoma, was first to reach the smaller boy and knelt beside him. "Echizen, are you alright?" Carefully, he helped him to sit on the ground. The others quickly made a circle around them.

"I'm okay." Ryoma forced an answer. His whole body felt like stinging.

Tezuka abruptly spread the crowd and kneeled beside Ryoma as well. Though his expression didn't fully change, his eyes clearly showed his anxiety. "What happened?" He asked Ryoma.

Ryoma looked up and faced Tezuka's eyes. He knew that answering 'I'm fine' or anything like that would be impossible to stop Tezuka from questioning. So, he made the simplest answer that popped up in his mind. "I'm fatigued."

Actually, Tezuka didn't exactly expect Ryoma to answer so directly. The usual Ryoma never shows things that burdened him, even when he was seriously troubled. Even when he knows that he couldn't lie to Tezuka, he never gave up so easily like this. "It's better for you to go home then." Tezuka said slowly. "You should take a good rest."

He waited for Ryoma to respond until he finally nodded. Then he turned to Momo who stood across his spot with a worried face too. "Momo, can you accompany him home?"

"I can go by my own." Ryoma said abruptly. With the help from Fuji, he stood up with a lot of effort. He really didn't want to become a burden for the others.

"Can you walk?" Oishi asked anxiously.

"I'm fine." Ryoma said as he freed himself from Fuji's grip of support and walked to the clubroom, leaving the other members in worry.

--

"Tadaima." Ryoma said faintly. He stepped inside the front entrance and strolled up to his bedroom after tucking off his shoes. As he ascended the wooden stairs, Nanako showed up from the dining room.

"Okaerinasai." She greeted Ryoma with her usual smile though her face showed tiredness for staying in the hospital since morning. "You came so early. Didn't you have a practice today?"

"It only took a while." Ryoma answered shortly and headed upstairs, straight to his bedroom.

His room greeted him with its usual smell when he opened the door and stepped inside. He directly headed to the wardrobe and changed his sport outfit into a navy-blue T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Then he lay down on his bed, facing the ceiling for a while before finally closing his eyes and tried going to sleep.

But there were lots of thoughts echoing in his mind, keeping himself staying awake even though he had his eyes closed. Some voices were battling, shouting inside his brain, but he still tried to sleep, hoping if he ignored them, those matters will vanish eventually.

Ryoma sighed slowly. The soft bed beneath him felt really comforting. But the voices were somehow growing louder that finally Ryoma gave up and sat up on his bed. The tiredness has then slightly gone and he finally decided to stand up and left his bedroom.

"Nanako-san…" Ryoma called as he headed downstairs. He found his cousin was cooking in the kitchen. "Where does okaasan stay?" He asked. "I'd like to visit her."

"Oh… Ryoma-san… it's on the third floor, room VIP number 2B." She answered, paying her attention completely to Ryoma. "She'll be glad to see you."

"Doumo." Ryoma said and headed to the entrance. His face was expressionless as usual. "Ittekimasu," he said before he went out and walked to the hospital where his mother always had her treatment.

He had finally come up with a decision. And inside his heart, he hoped he was doing the right thing.

--

To be continued

--

A/N: Okay… this is still very confusing… not much revealed in this very start. What happened to Ryoma's mother, what disturbed Ryoma the whole time… everything are still a secret… but each of them will be revealed soon in the next one or two chapters… So be there!! Hehehe…

_12/09/2004___


	2. Chapter 2

**The fall of the prince**

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi's

Pairing: Still none…

Summary: Life will never be easy for the whole time. There are times when we have to face something that seems like it is the end of everything. And what will our prince do when he faced the fact that his life won't be easy anymore?

Note: Beta-ed by Windy-san!!! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!

--

**Chapter 2**

The elevator doors opened with a soft voice, revealing the third floor upon Ryoma's very eyes. He stepped out silently and walked closer to the 'T'-shaped path he had visited so many times before. He even remembered nearly every single path within this hospital since he came here so often in the past.

He knew his mother's room was on the right alley, but Ryoma turned to walk into the left alley instead, pacing away from his mother's room. He didn't look so determined at that time when he left his house.

Ryoma then continued walking and stopped until he came in front of a familiar-looking door. His mother has always visited the inside of this door in the past. Ryoma stayed unmoving for a moment. Half of his mind ordered him to knock on the door, but the other half prevented him not to do so. He sighed deeply.

He felt a shiver ran through his body as his finger touched the cold wooden-polished door. He then knocks it slowly. Not so long after, the door opened and a nurse appeared from the gap. She looked a bit surprised to see who had knocked the door.

"Echizen-kun." She greeted with a smile. "Want to visit your mother?"

"I'd like to see Endo-sensei." Ryoma said directly, asking to meet his mother's doctor.

"Oh… please come in then." She said, stepping aside and giving space for Ryoma to come into the room.

Ryoma uttered a faint 'doumo' before silently walking inside. Dr. Endo Suzuki was writing something on his desk and didn't realize Ryoma's presence before the nurse called him.

"Sensei, Echizen-kun would like to see you."

The doctor looked up and couldn't hide his surprise as his eyes met with the only son of his intensive patient. "Ryoma-kun." He greeted. "Your mother is in Room 2B," He said, thinking that Ryoma was probably looking for his mother's room.

"I know." Ryoma responded, stepping closer to the desk. "But I'm looking for you now."

"Oh so... have a seat then." He mentioned the empty chair in front of his desk while putting aside the paper he was writing before. "It's so unlike you to pay a visit like this. Is there anything I can help?"

Ryoma didn't directly respond. It seemed that he was hardly finding a voice to speak. "You once said… I could do the general check up anytime, didn't you?" He finally started doubtfully.

"Yes." Endo-sensei said. A sudden fear crept from his stomach.

"I think I'd like to take it." Ryoma said very slowly.

The doctor's eyes widened slightly from Ryoma's sudden statement. "Do you feel something is wrong? I never remember you agreed with this idea before."

"Just… do it," said Ryoma.

"Well, okay then. I'll register you for tomorrow's schedule. You'll probably get your turn around 12 o'clock."

"Twelve?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes. You'll finish your school at that time, right?"

His mind told him that it's his afternoon practice time. But he really didn't want to tell Endo-sensei about his tennis practice. "Okay then. Arigatou," He stood up and bowed slightly towards the doctor before starting to leave.

And as Ryoma reached the door, he turned back and said "Sensei… please don't tell any of my family about this," and vanished behind the door.

The doctor let out a deep sigh. Silently, he hoped what he had feared would never come true.

--

During his way to his mother's room felt very long and far, even though it actually takes far less than fifty meters, his heart was filled with strange feelings again as he finally reached the room.

Silently, he opened the door before him and peeked inside to make sure he didn't enter the wrong room. His throat suddenly felt dry and he couldn't help to cough a few times. The sound of the cough made his father, who was inside turned to the entrance.

"Who is it?" Rinko asked.

"Seishonen!" His father greeted and his son stepped inside, revealing his true self.

"Kaa-san, daijoubu?" Ryoma asked, approaching his mother's bed.

"I'm fine. It was just your father being so over-protective." His mother replayed her weak smile. She looked so pale, just as she used to be recently.

"You fainted again for the third time this week. Should I consider it fine?" Echizen Nanjiroh defended himself, looking annoyed and worried at the same time. Then he quickly turned to his son who was standing beside his mother's bed now. "Seishonen!" He called with a frown. "You look so pale. Didn't you go practicing?"

Ryoma looked a bit taken back from his father's words. He didn't suspect that his paleness would be that visible. "I did. But it took only a while." He answered, in disguising calmness.

Rinko looked up at his son with worry. "Ryoma, you should rest. Don't push yourself too hard."

"I know." Ryoma quickly answered. He really didn't want to make her anxious even more.

"Don't forget to eat and to take those vitamins." She reminded. Her pale face showed a wise smile.

"I'm fine, kaa-san. Don't worry." Then Ryoma turned back to the entrance. "I'll go home now." Before he left the room, he glanced once more both at his father and mother. And his last glance made Nanjiroh thought that there's something different about his son.

--

Tezuka was busy writing on the notice board at the clubroom when he heard the door creaked open. It was still very early in the morning and no one ever arrived at this time except him. He turned his head to the door and found someone he really didn't expect to see.

"Ohayou," greeted Ryoma. His small figure moved inside the room.

"Echizen?" Tezuka didn't hide his surprise since Ryoma was always the late one.

Ryoma didn't respond anything. He only walked to the locker and started changing his uniform into his tennis outfit.

"What made you come so early?" asked Tezuka.

Ryoma still didn't answer. He stayed in silence until he fully changed. Then he walked closer to Tezuka. "Buchou…" He called, "can I not practicing this afternoon?"

Tezuka frowned a little from Ryoma's statement. "Why?"

"I just don't feel well. And I'd like to take some rest."

Tezuka frowned deeper. Once again, it's not Ryoma's habit for showing his problem. He never said anything even when he was sick or so. But now, he was asking permission for skipping the practice. "Ryoma, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired. That's all." And then, Ryoma left the room without saying anything else, leaving Tezuka with confuse and growing anxious.

--

To be continued

--

A/N: It's still very confusing, ne?? Gomen… This story is going so slow…

Would like to say thank you to:

**driftingwanderer**

**wadeva**

**babymar-mar** the illness?? Hehehe… I promise to reveal it in the next chapter

And for all of you who had read this story!! HONTOUNI **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The fall of the prince**

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi's

Pairing: Still none…

Summary: Life will never be easy the whole time. There are times when we have to face something that seems like to be the end of everything. And what will our prince do when he faced the fact that his life won't be easy anymore?

Status: BETA-ED by Windy Hurrice!!! HURRAY!!!

--

**Chapter 3**

Tezuka brought himself towards the top of the school building. It's always been his most favourite place during lunch time where he could eat his bento and enjoying the soft wind that blew through his hair. Most of the time, he also brought his books and read it there in silence. There at the top, no noisy voices or crowd-like sounds at classes can be found.

He spent nearly all his break time at the top of the Seigaku Jr. High building. Hardly had he found any companions, except for some desperate girls chasing after him after they broke up with their boyfriends or some couples come to him when they needed to have a really private talk with him. But today, he found that someone else was standing near the fetch.

The person had his back facing Tezuka and his hair was swinging gently by the soft breeze. Then somehow, Tezuka's mouth called out a name without thinking. "Echizen."

The person didn't answer. It seemed like he was completely drowned in his own dream world. At first, Tezuka thought he had suspected the boy to be the wrong person in mind, but somehow he was also sure it was the person in mind that he started to walk closer to the younger boy.

He was a few steps closer to the person when Tezuka saw the boy moved his hand to his face and then looked up as if looking for something on the sky.

Tezuka watched him for a moment before he realized the person was truly Ryoma, who was having his nose bleeding. "Echizen!" He shouted before dashing nearer. He stopped behind Ryoma and put his left hand around Ryoma's shoulder. His right hand pulled a handkerchief and placed it over Ryoma's blood.

"Buchou?" Ryoma called out in surprise.

Tezuka hushed him, signing him to take care of the wound first. And Ryoma complied as he reached the handkerchief and held it in front of his nose.

They both stayed in silent for a while, waiting for the blood to stop dripping down from Ryoma's nose. Tezuka still had his left hand around Ryoma's shoulder and a worried expression when Ryoma finally pulled the stained handkerchief off, which meant his nose had stopped bleeding.

"Sorry. I'll wash it at home." Ryoma said slowly after seeing how much blood had tainted the white coloured fabric.

"Aa." Tezuka gave a nod then he pulled off from the smaller guy. Somehow, he shivered from the loss of Ryoma's weigh upon him.

"What are you doing here, buchou?" Ryoma asked. The fabric was still in his clutch.

"I use to come here every break time. And today's the first time I ever saw you here. What's going on?"

_'What's going on?'_ wasn't a good question actually. After all, Ryoma has the right to visit any place at school without being questioned. But supported by the younger guy's change of behavior lately, Tezuka really couldn't help himself asking.

"Nothing," answered Ryoma quickly. He pushed the handkerchief inside his uniform pocket then rebounded to the door that leads to the stairs. "Just wanted some private time." He murmured then left, leaving Tezuka with confusion and anxiousness again.

--

Later on the same day, Ryoma attended the afternoon practice. He joined the other regular members without talking too much and he also seemed to avoid Tezuka more than before.

The training started with 30 laps within 30 minutes. This time, Inui included his most favourite torture in this practice. The one who doesn't passes the limit will get his newest remix version juice that he had just invented before. No one dare to ask how it'll taste anyway, since the colour itself, which is a mix between gold, blue and red, had been scary enough.

Ryoma appeared to get some of his endurance back. He successfully did the laps without being forced to drink the juice. But then, he looked as if he had lost nearly all his stamina that he collapsed on the bench, panting heavily.

The other members looked at Ryoma with worry. It had been a few days and Ryoma didn't seem to recover at all. In addition, his face looked even paler than before.

"Echizen." It was Kawamura. He walked closer to Ryoma and stood in front of him. "Don't you think you should rest?" He asked. His forehead slightly frowned. "I don't know if you are really sick or not. But you looked so pale that I think you might collapse any minute."

"I'm fine, Kawamura-sempai. I know my body's limit. I have already taken a break yesterday, remember?" Ryoma answered, reminding the others about his absence on the afternoon practice of the day before.

"So you do feel sick, ne?" Fuji asked. He had already stood beside Kawamura.

"No, I don't. I'm just tired, that's all."

"You often force yourself, you know?" Fuji said again.

Ryoma didn't answer. He didn't want to talk about this at all, especially to his team mates.

Fuji stared at Ryoma who covered his face with a towel. His mind was filled with every possible sickness Ryoma probably got when he realized that he wasn't the only one looking at Ryoma.

He turned back and his eyes met Tezuka's. The captain stood not far from them and the anxiousness he wore since the first time Ryoma fell down hadn't left his face.

"Minna-san!" Inui's sudden voice shattered the stillness. The entire members, including Ryoma, looked at him questioningly. "Today's practice matches are doubles. I want all of us to be prepared for a battle against ourselves ego before facing the enemy by sharing the match with somebody else. And for the first match, I'd like to have our singles specialties to do doubles." Inui looked at his notebook before continued speaking.

"Momo-Fuji pair vs. Echizen-Kaidoh pair." He announced. "We'll hold this kind of pair rolling from now on." Then he closed the notebook and rebounded to the outside of the court.

With a blank expression, Ryoma stood up and walked to the A court. He didn't seem to bother protesting while on the other hand, Fuji looked so worried like he was the one who had the sickness.

Kaidoh didn't appear to like the idea of Ryoma forcing himself for a match. But when his eyes met Ryoma's, the smaller guy seemed to know Kaidoh's mind that he gave such determined sight.

The match began and the other members watched from the outside of the court fetch. Tezuka placed himself near the entrance door as close as possible, for what reason he didn't really understand. Somehow, he had a feeling that something bad will happen.

Ryoma had tried to focus. He really tried. He didn't want to loose against his body at all. But then, finally he had to admit that his body had reached its limit. And soon, he lost his balance and fell down like before.

"ECHIZEN!" Tezuka was the first one shouting and the other members abruptly ran to Ryoma.

Kaidoh, who was the closest one with Ryoma, carefully supported Ryoma's body on his arms as the others came.

"Echizen, daijobu?" Fuji was the one asking. Beside him, Momo was standing in shock.

"Can I rest for a while?" Ryoma asked very faintly. His sweat made his body felt painfully cold.

Tezuka suddenly knelt in front of Ryoma and pulled the smaller guy to his chest. Carefully, he lifted up Ryoma's body and took him to the nearest bench available. "Do you want to go home?"

Ryoma shook his head slowly and that made Tezuka sighed deeply. "I'm just tired, really." He tried to explain. "Please continue the practice."

Tezuka sighed again. "Okay. Just rest here. Don't force yourself."

Ryoma nodded and closed his eyes. The sun brightness still penetrated though his eyelids and made him felt very dizzy. Inside his heart, fear started to grow wider again.

--

A soft knock heard on the door, followed by a soft click which signed the door was opened. Ryoma's head emerged from the gap between the threshold and the door.

"Ryoma-kun." Doctor Endo greeted. "Come on in." He said, and Ryoma stepped inside.

He took the same seat like the last time he visited the place and then sighed deeply. He was trying to tell his mind that no matter what happened and no matter what the result was, his life won't stop at this point. And somehow he was sure that he was calm already.

"Ryoma-kun." Doctor Endo started and Ryoma could feel his body shivered. "I have the result already."

And suddenly, all the calmness he had before shattered as his heart beat so fast that it hurt his chest every time he breathed. Bad feeling overcame him again.

"And…" Doctor Endo continued doubtfully. "I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma stayed in silent, wishing that what he heard was not the truth.

"You positively got leukaemia, just like your mother." Doctor Endo said slowly.

And then, the ground seemed to move in sudden. Ryoma had had the feeling that he was positively sick before. But in some way, he still had hopes that the result won't come like what he had thought.

But now, all his hopes had shattered into pieces. And he just doesn't know how to face the reality.

--

To be continued

--

A/N: Hurray!!! The sickness revealed! Leukemia, a standard sickness in drama stories. Hahaha… Anyway, very sorry for the late of updates. Been battling with examinations and all other school stuff lately. And also, my laziness is the best enemy I ever had! Hahaha…

Special thanks to:

**Celes****-san:** Okay2... here is the third chapter! Sorry for the late of updating! Got lots of school stuff to do! Anyway... thanks for reading!

See you in the next chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fall of The Prince**

Status: Beta-ed by my wonderful beta-reader! Windy Hurrice!!! Arigatou gozaimasu, Windy-san! You really helped me a lot!

**Chapter 4**

Ryoma could hear the birds chirping from the outside of his bedroom. Dull sunlight crept through small spaces of the curtain's fabric, filling the room with a light yellow colour. The sun had risen, as if calling Ryoma to get up.

But, even though Ryoma couldn't sleep well in the night before, and though he had already woken up while the sky was still dark, he still didn't move from his bed. Ryoma's eyes were staring at the ceiling and his breathing was soft and regular. But his mind was filled with nothing but blankness.

He knew there were lots of things he had to think about. At least he knew he had to get up from bed now if he didn't want to be late for school. He knew he still had to worry about things that occurred around him. But this time, he had just want to stop thinking, wishing that he didn't have to feel anything.

Within the blankness in his mind, Ryoma reached to his bedside desk for something he put there the prior night, right before he decided to get in bed. He eyed the small medicine container on his hand and read the title expressionlessly again, like what he did since he received it.

Anti-cancer medicine 

Ryoma still couldn't believe that his life was no longer free since the time he took that medicine container from Dr. Endo's hand. He still couldn't believe that his life was now depending on medicine, doctors, nurses and hospital treatment. He still couldn't believe the reality that what his family feared the most has now occurred.

Vaguely, Ryoma could still remember what he read on the lab test result. The words on it were strange since he didn't understand anything about the medical world. But from what Dr. Endo said, he positively got leukemia, though it's not as dangerous as his mother's. Yet.

Dr. Endo's voice echoed once again in his head and it gave Ryoma a disturbing feeling.

"Ryoma. I know this is hard for you. But you have to be thankful that your illness is still in a low stadium. Please don't put yourself in depression because all you have to do now is to fight this illness with all you've got.

For you to know, your illness can still be cured with a spinal-cord transplantation surgery. From now on, I'll try my best to search for a suitable donor for you. And I want you to cooperate with me by keeping your body healthy.

You're not allowed to get any bruises and wounds. Not a single one. If you feel any pain, take this medicine and please come to the hospital for a check-up if you feel something is wrong.

Ryoma, you have to tell you parents about this. You need their support. And don't force yourself to do any hard works. Take a lot of rest and please don't go practicing tennis anymore.

I know it's hard, Ryoma. For I know, tennis is part of your life. But this is for your own safety. If you still want to recover and to the able to play tennis in the future, please do what I tell you, okay?"

Ryoma took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and imagined himself looking at the other regular practicing while he could only stare. Another tightening feeling disturbed his heart again.

Then he imagined himself telling his father, mother and Nanako about his illness. But he didn't dare to continue thinking about that. His family had been worried enough with his mother's illness. They didn't need to worry about an addition infirmity right now.

With that thought in his mind, Ryoma got up from bed, washed his face, brushed his teeth and got changed into his uniform.

--

"Echizen, don't go running everywhere as if you're playing in a single game." It was Inui's instruction. He was actually evaluating the double match between Tezuka-Ryoma vs. Momo-Kaidoh.

Ryoma didn't really care about the game. All he wanted to do was just to answer every ball given at his direction as hard as he could. He almost hit Tezuka's head a few times and collided with the captain for more than three times.

"I don't care!" was Ryoma's answer. He didn't look at Inui at all. Instead, he kept continuing to hit every ball being given.

Tezuka looked a bit surprised from Ryoma's answer. The way Ryoma has answered Inui's instruction was actually Ryoma's habit when he was angry. Tezuka had seen Ryoma behaved like that a few times, but he always knew what caused him to be like that before. While this time, the air didn't seem to give any disturbance.

"ABUNAI!" Momo shouted, calling Tezuka back from his thought.

But before Tezuka realized what happened, Ryoma had thrown himself into him in order to catch a high ball that went above them. Since he wasn't prepared for anything, Tezuka lost his balance and both of them fell onto the ground.

The game stopped in sudden. Inui, Kaidoh and Momo hurriedly ran to Tezuka and Ryoma in worry.

"Tezuka, daijobu?" Inui asked as Tezuka adjusted himself with the pain caused by the collision between his back and the ground.

"Nah, I'm fine." Tezuka answered as he tried to sit up. Ryoma who was laid upon his chest also moved slowly. "Echizen, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The smaller boy answered sharply then stood up and left without saying anything. The others could only stare after him in both puzzlement and anxiousness.

"What's going on with him?" Momo asked almost to himself.

"You guys continue the practice." Tezuka ordered. He had already stood up now. "I'll follow him." Then he left, following the path Ryoma took before.

"Shouldn't we follow him too?" Momo asked. He was still concerned with Ryoma's strange behavior lately.

"No." Kaidoh answered, representing what Inui would say. "Leave it to buchou. I'm sure our presence won't be needed there." He was worried too, but he knew it's better for them to stay where they were. And Inui added a nod for Kaidoh's words.

Ryoma was angry. He didn't understand what caused him to be angry like that. His mind told him that the accident was completely his fault. His mind told him that what Inui said before was right and he had no right to be angry for that. He knew he has no reason to be angry. But he just didn't want to think about that right now.

He entered the clubroom and banged the door behind him so he was alone in the small and silent room. He breathed deeply, trying to calm his rage down. Carefully, he checked his skin, wishing that his stupidity didn't cause him any bruise or wound.

He walked across the room to where he kept his bag when suddenly an unbearable painful feeling occupied his entire body. In a sudden, he fell onto the ground. Cold sweat wetted his forehead.

"Echizen!" The clubroom door opened and Tezuka's figure rushed inside. Abruptly he knelt down beside Ryoma. His face looked pale with worries. "What's going on?"

Ryoma answered nothing. The pain was so overwhelming that he didn't want to bother about anything else but how to ease the pain. He reached his hand to the direction of his bag, wishing that he could grasp it.

"What are you looking for?" Tezuka asked in hurry. His eyes followed the line directed by Ryoma's hand.

"Medicine…" Ryoma said with lots of effort.

Ryoma's voice was barely audible, but somehow Tezuka understood what he meant as he reached for Ryoma's bag and pulled it onto the ground. He zipped it open and searched for whatever looked like medicine. Soon, after stirring inside Ryoma's bag, he found the only medicine container there. Abruptly he took one pill from it, reached for Ryoma's water container and handed them both to Ryoma.

Ryoma drank it without saying anything. He didn't even bother to close the water container after he drank its content as he only crumpled on the ground, waiting for the medicine to take effect.

Tezuka watched Ryoma for a moment before turning to the water container and closed it slowly. He took the medicine container and about to put it back inside the back along with the water container when his eyes caught a glance of eye-catching words on it. He read it carefully.

Anti-cancer medicine

His eyes widened in surprise. He looked at Ryoma with shock. Why would a person as young as Ryoma need to drink such medicine?

He waited until Ryoma breathed regularly. He helped Ryoma to sit up before questioning anything. He even waited for a while before finally speaking up.

"Echizen." Tezuka called softly, trying not to speak too loud. "Tell me, Echizen? Why do you need to drink this medicine? What illness do you have?" Tezuka asked carefully. "You've been acting strange lately. What's going on?"

Ryoma lifted his head very slowly until his eyes met with Tezuka's. He stayed silent for a moment before finally spoke very faintly. "Leukemia."

Tezuka was shocked. He couldn't believe such a young boy could have such a serious illness. Morever, he couldn't believe that Ryoma, who seemed to be surrounded with living auras, had to face such a hard thing.

Ryoma said nothing after that. And Tezuka decided not to say anything else. He only stayed by Ryoma's side, waiting for him to shatter the silence.

And finally, after silence that felt like forever, tears slipped down from Ryoma's eyes. No voice was heard, but the tears kept streaming down soundlessly.

Tezuka didn't know what to do. He never knew how to calm down a crying person, moreover Ryoma was crying for such a hard problem.

The floor was wet with Ryoma's tears and his body was shaking softly. Tezuka really didn't know what to do, but he couldn't stand seeing Ryoma in that kind of stance. Carefully, only following his instinct, Tezuka pulled Ryoma's body into his embrace.

Facing Tezuka's kindness in this kind of unstable condition, Ryoma really couldn't suppress his tears. His silent cry turned into soft sobs before finally becoming a louder howl.

Suddenly losing all his life, tennis and freedom as a healthy young boy is really a hard fact that Ryoma had to face. Telling nobody about his illness made he felt as if he was all alone facing this problem. And after Tezuka finally knew, he decided to let all his tears flow away just for this time.

--

TBC

--

Notes: Okay2… I know I've been lacking of update! Really sorry! Lots of things to do, school stuff, and deciding faculty are really PROBLEMS for me! But sometimes I'm just lazy too… ;P

Then-then… been listening to a lot of mellow songs while writing this. I guess I've find a new Sasunaru idea. But I dunno when I'll start writing ;;

Special thanks to:  
**wadeva****  
TheSilentSenshi **- the other won't know. Yet! evil grin  
**Kawaii**** Chibi Yami** - Well... I guess it's Tezuryo... It just not that explicit as my other stories  
**babymar****-mar**

Thanks to you all readers… I wrote this story just for you… and please at least leave a note for me ()

Finished: 07/11/2004


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fall of The Prince**

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi's

**Note it that I am now:  
**- In the middle of the night  
- Extremely BORED  
- Trying to start learning English again  
- Listening to a wonderful piano song titled "Bisaido Island"  
- Actually HUNGRY!!

Status: Beta-ed by Windy!!! Hehehe!!! She's ROCKS!!

**Chapter 5**

Ryoma could hear his steps were mixing with Tezuka's, which felt so close with him at the moment. He could somehow feel Tezuka's presence beside him and silently felt grateful that Tezuka decided to accompany him home, leaving the practice sessions at school. He didn't know how Tezuka convinced the others that there's nothing to worry about, especially to Oishi and the suspicious Fuji. But he really didn't want to care about that kind of problem when his mind was still filled with something else.

He remembered being held in Tezuka's warm arms. He remembered how those strong arms supported him, calmed him down, and accompanied him until he stopped crying. He was aware that Tezuka was saying nothing. And he felt grateful for the silence since it was the only thing that suited him in this kind of problem. And in someway, Tezuka seemed to understand that.

Ryoma knew he wasn't the type that shows his weakness or anything that disturbs him openly. And he was aware that if he was his usual self, he would be very ashamed by his last behaviour. But somehow, he really didn't feel like being embarrassed at all. In fact, he felt relieved as if Tezuka had just sent him courage to continue his own struggling.

The way towards Ryoma's house felt a little bit longer than usual and still they spent that time in silence. And when finally they reached the front of Ryoma's house, they stopped face to face and Ryoma started a conversation.

"Buchou." Ryoma's voice was faint. "Arigatou." His eyes were staring at Tezuka's deeply. "And please don't tell the others about this. I don't want to make them worried." He gave a smile that somehow made Tezuka's heart hurt before starting to walk towards the entrance.

When Tezuka was about to say something, Ryoma turned his back against him. And this time, Tezuka felt an impairing disappointment reflected on Ryoma's golden eyes. "Buchou, gomenasai. I can't be Seigaku's pillar of support, though I wanted to." His voice was barely audible. And when he walked inside his house, Tezuka still hadn't found his voice back.

--

Ryoma directly headed to his room. He took a bath and changed his clothes reluctantly. And when he was about to lie down on his bed, he heard a familiar voice called him for dinner.

He went downstairs silently just to find the fact that his father was already coming home.

"Oi, seishonen! Dinner time. Come down here." Echizen Nanjiroh said as he saw his only son on the stairs. He was already sitting on the dining chair. In front of him were a bowl of rice, sashimi and a pair of chopsticks.

Silently as usual, Ryoma walked down and placed himself on one of the dining chair in front of his father's seat. He eyed the food served on the table but felt no appetite. "Kaasan wa? (Where's mother?)"

"She's resting in her bedroom." It was Nanako who answered. "She'll be better not getting up from her bed for a while."

Nanjiroh yawned. The skin under his eyes darkened, a sign for lacking of sleep when he was at the hospital. "Hwaaa it feels so good to be back home." Then he started to eat his sashimi while Nanako placed three glasses of water on the table. "Go on and eat, Nanako."

"Hai-hai. Just a little bit." She smiled before finally taking a seat on a chair beside Ryoma.

Ryoma hadn't touched his food yet, and it drew his father's attention. "Oi, seishonen! What's up?"

"Nothing. Just not really hungry." Ryoma answered calmly. He then reached the glass and took a sip of water.

"How's your tennis club?" Nanjiroh asked, starting the conversation. "You said you're going to face another tournament soon, ne? How's the practice?"

"Everyone is progressing." Ryoma answered. His face showed no certain expression. "They're great."

"Actually, what do you think about Seigaku? You never tell me anything about this new school of yours."

"Well, the place is interesting." Ryoma answered shortly, just like the usual way he answered every question from his father.

"What about the people in the tennis club? You're the youngest one among the regulars right? Do they accept you?" Nanjiroh asked again.

"They're kind. Some of them are a bit unfriendly, but they're basically kind."

"How about this Inui who made you this special food menu?" Nanako decided to join the conversation.

Ryoma felt himself shivered slightly as he remembered the taste of Inui's juice he had tried. "A freak." He answered.

"Freak?" Nanako seemed puzzled.

"Yeah. A freak that had made the freakiest beverage I've ever known. And I guess he's still working on its progress." That was Ryoma's answer. But then he added, "But he is good at tennis."

Nanjiroh smiled. He scarcely talked this freely with Ryoma since Ryoma himself usually hates this kind of conversation. And deep inside Nanjiroh's heart, though he really likes to tease Ryoma, he really cared about his only son's daily life. "How about the partner of your last date?"

"Date?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah, you once told me you had just back from a date."

"Ryoma-san was dating someone!?" Nanako exclaimed in surprise.

"Wait, I don't remember!" Ryoma defended himself. He was truly aware that he had never dated anybody yet. But then he remembered the evening when he had just back from his first match with Tezuka, which he confirmed to his father as a kind of date. "Oh, do you mean that evening? It's not a date. I just came back from a tennis match with my captain."

"Captain? What's his name anyway?" Nanjiroh asked. He came into a conclusion that the one who changed Ryoma's way in tennis was this person.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Is he the tall one with brown hair and wearing glasses?" Nanako asked suddenly.

"Yes. How do you know?" Ryoma asked, surprised that Nanako actually knew him.

"I saw him when he and a few of your friends came here to bring back Karupin." Nanako answered with a smile. "I heard one of them called him 'buchou'."

"Sou ka…"

"What do you think about him, Ryoma?" Nanjiroh asked. His son had always been a solitary individual. It's scarce for him to have real friends like this.

"He's stern." That's what Ryoma said first. He stopped for a while before continuing. "He rarely speaks and he is very expressionless. But he is great. Really great." Ryoma said with a smile. "And actually he's unexpectedly kind." He added.

"He seemed interesting." Nanjiroh responded with a grin. "Invite him home. I'd like to meet him personally and ask him for tennis."

Ryoma gave a smile. It gave him a tingling sensation, imagining Tezuka and his father having a match. Somehow, he enjoyed this conversation as well as the others.

Nanako eyed the father and son with a warm smile. For a while, she thought, she could forget about Rinko's illness. "You should invite the others too, Ryoma-san. This house is big enough for all of them."

"Meeooww" suddenly Karupin appeared under the table, looking at Nanako with imploring eyes.

"Oh, Karupin, I forget your dinner." She said with a grin. Karupin mewed again as a confirmation. Nanako stood up and went to the cabinet for Karupin's cat food when she heard Ryoma spoke gently. Calmly.

"I've done a general check up."

This stunned the two adults in the room for a moment before both Nanako and Nanjiroh abruptly looked at Ryoma in surprise. The atmosphere suddenly changed.

Ryoma's face fancied with a gentle smile. It was too calm that Nanjiroh started to feel something bad was going to happen. "And I positively got leukemia."

And with that, Ryoma stood up, starting to leave the kitchen when he realized that his father was already blocking his way.

"Ryoma…" Nanjiroh called faintly. Nanako herself didn't realize that tears had slipped down her cheeks.

Ryoma stared directly at his father. He had to admit it, that if he haven't cried upon Tezuka's shoulder before, he would surely cry this time. Ryoma gave a tired smile before his father pulled him into his embrace.

--

TBC

--

**Note:** Finished already? Ha-ha! I was only playing! (Dialogue in Dragon Ball's fighting game long-long time ago!) I'm so glad I could finish it within a week after I finished the fourth chapter. Well-well… I'm in holiday actually and I find everything is BORING that I think writing this would be better than laying lazily on my bed ;P (HOHO! Lost my laziness this time)

The conversation between Ryo, Nanjiroh and Nanako was pointless, I know! But I think it built a comfy feeling before suddenly Ryo announced his illness. Well, evil isn't it? Poor Ryo and his family… (After all I'm the cruel one to create such a plot. Hahaha!)

**Next chappie:** Ryoma refused to get treatment! (Hohoho! Evil me!) And Tezuka came to Ryoma's house to visit his sick freshman. grins broadly

**Special thanks to:**

**Kawaii**** Chibi Yami  
****RuByMoOn17** basically, this story is full of Tezuryo HINTS! But, who knows what'll happen in the future? Heh-heh-heh!  
**Celes-chan  
****Liveandletlive** Hwaaa! Thanks for reminding me! I was totally forgetting Oishi before. Arigatou!  
**babymar****-mar** of course he will…  
**Fuji**** JiaeR**

And to all of you readers… ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fall of The Prince**

Status: Not beta-ed yet

--

**Chapter 6**

"Ryoma-san… wake up"

A pair of tired eyes was looking at Ryoma as he opened his eyes. Nanako had just woken him up from his afternoon sleep. Ryoma looked at his cousin questioningly while yawning. "Nanako-san," he called. His voice was hoarse.

Nanako gave a soft smile. She would never dare to wake Ryoma up if there were nothing she consider important. "You have a guest." She said gently.

"Visitor? Dare? (Who?)" Ryoma gave a frown. He tried to sit up while thinking who it might be. He never got visitors since his father forced him to stop entering the school. Some of his friends called once, but none of them ever paid a visit.

"Just come down." Nanako said. It seemed she was quite happy.

Ryoma rarely left his bedroom except for bathroom or hospital. Even his food was always brought to his room three times a day. Meeting someone else than her sister, his father, his mother and the doctor with his nurses was out of his list. "Okay." He said after a while. Slowly je got up from bed and went downstairs followed by Nanako.

He was expecting for Horio or Sakuno when he stepped inside the living room and found his Tennis club buchou was sitting on one of he couches there. For a second, he was so surprised that he stunned on the threshold. "Buchou?" He called in response after the second.

Tezuka who was looking at another direction automatically looked at where Ryoma stood. He suddenly stood up in response. He wore the regular jacket and his tennis bag was on the floor right beside the couch he sat on. "Echizen." He said, greeting the smaller boy in pajama.

"Go on talking. I'll get you some tea and snacks." Nanako said with a gentle smile before leaving the boys alone in the living room for the kitchen.

Ryoma was still standing while Tezuka himself didn't move either. He didn't want to be rude by sitting down before Ryoma tell him to. And Ryoma himself was still too surprised to move.

"How are you doing?" Tezuka then asked.

Tezuka's voice made Ryoma realized that his buchou was still standing. "Ano… please sit down," said Ryoma. He walked closer and sat on other couch across Tezuka's.

Tezuka sat down silently. His eyes were staring at Ryoma's small figure. He realized how thin Ryoma was compared with the last time they met. "How are you doing?" Tezuka repeated the question.

"Fine." Ryoma answered reluctantly. "Bored." Then he added. "Staying at home for two weeks and doing nothing but sleeping is a complete boredome." He commented.

Tezuka didn't know whether Ryoma tried to make some joke or that was what he really felt. So, he decided to ask another question. "Have you gone to the hospital?"

Ryoma looked at Tezuka for a while. He didn't know how exactly he supposed to answer the question. "Once for check up." He finally said.

"Don't you think you should stay there? There are doctors and nurses that will take care of you there." Tezuka asked. In fact, he was concerned about Ryoma's health.

Ryoma shrugged then shook his head. He didn't seem to like the conversation they shared.

Tezuka gave a frown. Did Ryoma refuse to get treatment? "What do you mean?" He asked. Ryoma is indeed a hard person. But refusing for hospital treatment while having a cancer was beyond limit.

Ryoma darted his eyes away. Tezuka's sharp sight on his gave uneasy feeling. "Don't think it will have any effect." He answered airily. This subject had been the main topic he argued with his father recently. And he definitely didn't want to discuss this with the guy who was now sitting in front of him.

"No effect?" Tezuka frowned deep. His eyebrows were less than a centimeter apart above his nose.

"Just don't feel like going there." Ryoma said again, changing Tezuka's mind from the word effect. He could feel Tezuka's eyes were still staring at him, examining his whole figure.

"Why?" Tezuka asked again. His voice was deep.

Ryoma waited. He didn't want to answer it. He really didn't want to talk about this. He hoped Tezuka would ask something else if he said nothing. But the older boy waited and after quite a long silence, Ryoma finally spoke subconsciously. "Okaasan fainted again a week ago."

Tezuka waited. He knew there were still a lot more Ryoma wanted to speak about.

"My father brought her to hospital just like usual. But this time is different. They put her in ICU and told us she was in critical condition. They said there's nothing they can do and we literally can only wait for miracle." He said slowly. His voice sounded like choking him. His eyes were still avoiding Tezuka's.

"She's going to die." He then continued faintly. "After all the long treatment she got since I was a baby, she's still going to die." This time, Ryoma's voice was shaken.

In a moment, Tezuka could somehow understand how depressed Ryoma was. All the things happened were too hard to handle by himself. And in this kind of time, Tezuka could feel a pain occupied his heart.

"Who can make sure I won't end up like that?" Ryoma said again. A sinister smile appeared on his dry lips.

Tezuka is the type who always knows when to talk and when to stay silent. And when he feels need to speak up, he'll know exactly what he should say. But this time, facing such a beautiful broken angel, his mind was surprisingly blank. He wanted to speak. He wanted to say at least something to comfort the boy. But nothing could come out from his brilliant mind.

--

Long silence occurred. Ryoma was too deep in his own mind while Tezuka could only stare at him. He really wished he could shatter the painful stillness between them, but found he had no idea what to do.

At that kind of time, Tezuka who sat facing the threshold where Ryoma stood before saw Nanako appeared there. Her face was so pale that for a second Tezuka thought she was about to collapse. As she stood there, looking at Tezuka with such a worried face, Tezuka realized there was also fear on those eyes.

"Ryoma-san." Nanako called. Her voice was so low that Ryoma didn't hear it. The fact that he was till drawn into his own mind also degraded his hearing.

"Echizen." Tezuka called for her and beckoned his eyes to where Nanako stood as Ryoma turned his eyes to look at Tezuka's.

"Nanako-san?" Ryoma said with a small frown as he looked at his cousin.

She stepped closer and Tezuka realized that she was holding something. Something that wasn't anything like tea or snacks she promised earlier. As she handed the small black thing to Ryoma, Tezuka realized it was a wireless phone.

And suddenly, he had a really bad feeling.

Ryoma took the phone without saying anything then put it on his left ear. After a couple of seconds in silence, he spoke lowly. "Moshi-moshi."

Both Tezuka and Nanako waited for a few minutes that felt like ages as Ryoma received the phone. The small boy said nothing. He didn't seem to try to make any sound of response. All Tezuka could see was just paleness on Ryoma's face.

Ryoma put off the phone from his ear and pushed the off button. Tezuka strongly felt that it was Ryoma who hung the line first and not the caller. But he didn't have time to think about that as he saw Ryoma handed the phone back to Nanako.

There was something Tezuka didn't know that somehow pinched his stomach by seeing Ryoma.

"What happened?" Nanako asked. Her face was all worried. She waited.

They waited.

Ryoma's eyes were blank and lifeless.

"Ryoma-san… what happened?" Nanako repeated.

"Okaasan…" Ryoma finally started weakly. And Tezuka suddenly knew what will follow that word. "Passed away."

Nanako was extremely astonished. Her eyes widened as the phone she took from Ryoma left her clutching hand and fell towards the ground. Automatically Tezukastood up and took it from where it landed.

Ryoma didn't seem to pay any attention towards his circumstances. The news had drawn him far away from the reality. He stood up and walked to the inner house. He looked so wobbly as if he would fall down anytime.

"Where are you going?" Tezuka asked before he could even think.

Ryoma didn't hear it. He only continued walking inside, forgetting that he still had a guest.

Tezuka handed the phone to Nanako who took it carefully. She had barely recovered from the shock.

"Arigatou." She nearly whispered. Her fingers were shaking slightly. "I… gomen… I'll go check Ryoma-san." Tezuka nodded. "Please wait for a moment."

"Maybe I should leave"

"No. Please stay." Nanako cut abruptly. "Just in case… something happen." And she left the living room, following the path Ryoma took before.

Silence occurred once again as Tezuka sighed deeply. He was shocked, but moreover he felt pain inside his heart to see Ryoma in such a down. He took a seat on the couch he left before and lent his back against the cushion.

His mind recalled the picture of Ryoma's face as he handed back the phone to Nanako. He was so lifeless, fragile, and saddened. He was losing a lot from his illness, and still he had to lose his mother as well. The Ryoma he knew from the first time he entered the Seigaku tennis court was now gone. Even life could change such a person.

"RYOMA-SAN!" Nanako's scream jerked Tezuka from his own thoughts. Following his instinct, Tezuka abruptly stood and dashed inside. On the kitchen, he found Ryoma crumpled on the floor in front of the refrigerator and Nanako kneeled beside him.

"Echizen!" Tezuka shouted as he ran as fast as he could towards the kitchen. "What happened!?" He abruptly kneeled on Ryoma's other side. Carefully he pulled the small body to face him. "Echizen, are you hurt?"

Ryoma shook his head faintly. His eyes were no longer blank. There was sorrow shone on it. There was pain, hatred, and disappointment. Somehow, Tezuka knew, deep inside he cried. But there were no shape of tears. Ryoma stared at Tezuka for a moment before he felt his body was lifted up by Tezuka's strong arms. Tezuka was carrying him now.

"Echizen…" Tezuka called again. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Ryoma only shook his head again. His face was paler than the time he received the news.

"We're going to the hospital, kay?" Tezuka asked. Ryoma felt too light upon his arms. "Echizen." He called again, waiting for his response.

Finally, Ryoma nodded weakly. He felt so powerless that he let his head rested on Tezuka's shoulder. Tezuka's warmth gave him a comfortable feeling that he finally closed his eyes and let his awareness faded away.

And while holding Ryoma's body upon his chest on their way to the hospital, a realization overcame Tezuka. Silently, he made a promise to himself.

No matter what will happen at the future and no matter how hard things will turn out, he won't let Ryoma give up. He won't let Ryoma face his problem alone ever again.

--

TBC

--

A/N: LACK OF UPDATE! I'm SO SORRY!!!

My opinion… I dunno. This chapter is a bit… flat. The way I wrote this chapter is somehow… well… tasteless? Dunno what kind of word to describe it. ARGH!! Okay… I'm so sorry for that! Promise won't do it again!

**Thanks to:**

**babymar****-mar  
****Kawaii Chibi Yami  
****RuByMoOn17** - I haven't decided it yet. But I'm sure I've put a lot of tezuryo HINTS here! ;P  
**Kaisuke  
****XxMaster-ExX  
****Craze  
****liveandletlive  
****Isarandel  
****may neuma  
****babs  
****HI**

Once again I'd like to say sorry for the lack of update! I really don't want it to happen again! I hope I can write this fic constantly from now on!

Oh yeah… a question! Which _is better for you? To make this story a real Tezuryo (which mean they will be officially together) or just full of Tezuryo hints?_

Review please! Give me all your opinion. Tell me all things you like and you dislike from this story please! SANKYU MINNA! All your response means A LOT for me!


	7. Chapter 7

**The fall of the prince**

Chapter 7

The weather was cloudy, just as dark as Ryoma's feeling right now. He was lying on the bed in one of the hospital room while Nanjiroh and Nanako, both wearing black suits after Rinko's funeral, tried to talk to him.

He hadn't spoken much since yesterday evening when Tezuka brought him there. The only words he said were a request to attend his mother's funeral, which was refused by Nanjiroh with a consideration that it was better for Ryoma to rest. Ryoma didn't argue afterwards. Only he stopped talking to Nanjiroh as his form of protest.

He still refused to get treatment. Even he didn't allow the nurse to give any infusion. He didn't cooperate well with Dr. Endo, his mother's ex-doctor who handled his illness now, and refused to eat as well. He was still completely untouched.

Nanjiroh had tried to break the silence between them since the time he arrived at Ryoma's private room. He tried to be patient at first, but finally lost his control of emotion after trying for twenty minutes. He barked and shouted angrily, but then gave up eventually.

Nanjiroh sighed deeply. Nanako was close to tears. And Ryoma still refused to talk. The room fell into silence for quite a while before Nanjiroh spoke up. Very faintly.

"Ryoma…" He called. He moved closer to the top of Ryoma's bed and looked at Ryoma's pale face. His heart ached painfully for seeing his beloved son lay hopelessly on hospital bed. "It's okay if you don't want to talk to me," said Nanjiroh hoarsely. "But you really have to get treatment.

"This won't be the end of everything if you don't give up." He gave a faint squeeze on Ryoma's arm. "I've lost your mother, Ryoma. Don't make me loose another important person in my life." And he gave a chaste kiss on Ryoma's forehead before he turned away and left without any single word.

Ryoma didn't move. His face was still blank. He really wanted to call his father back, to say he was sorry and to say how thankful he was for his support. But, there was something he didn't know that prevent him to even move his tongue.

"Ryoma-san," Nanako called. Her voice was choked in order to prevent her tears. "I'll cook your favourite Japanese food for you. I know hospital food isn't good enough." She forced a faint smile as Ryoma looked up at her. "So, please eat." And two drops of tears fell from her clear eyes.

As more tears were forcing its way down, Nanako abruptly turned back and left the room. At least, she didn't want to cry in front of his cousin.

Nanjiroh was nowhere to be seen on the narrow hospital path in front of Ryoma's room when finally Nanako closed the door behind her. In replacement, Tezuka was surprisingly there, looking at Nanako with his brown eyes behind his glasses. His face showed great worry when he saw Nanako's tears.

"Tezuka-san," Nanako greeted while abruptly wiped her tears away. "It's good to see you here."

"What's wrong?" asked Tezuka directly.

Nanako tried her best to prevent another forcing tears to fall but failed. A few drops emerged again as she explained. "He still refuses to get treatment. And things are getting worse with him stopping to eat and talk."

Tezuka gave a frown. He had just left Ryoma here yesterday with a hope to see him treated on the next day. But things didn't seem to develop here. "Can I visit him?"

With a glint of hope, Nanako nodded slowly. "Please, try to talk to him. Maybe he'll listen to you." Then she bowed down and left hurriedly. Her sobs were still heard from a distance.

There was a rare doubt in Tezuka's mind as he reached the knob. If Ryoma refused to talk to his parents, it wouldn't be impossible for him to chase Tezuka away. It's not Tezuka's nature to doubt things. But he was gradually changed since his first meeting with Ryoma. The younger boy was the only one who could make him feel curious and even contented.

As his mind told him to draw back, his hand had already turned the knob. In a second, he thought about closing it back. But then, he finally pushed it open and walked inside silently.

Ryoma's bed came revealed and the boy who lay there turned his head to the doorway as he heard it opened. His golden eyes widened in surprise to see the one entered the room. "Buchou?" He greeted, to Tezuka's surprise.

Tezuka closed the door behind him and walked closer to Ryoma's bed. The sick boy sat up on his bed, looking at Tezuka with uttered disbelieves. His eyes checked the wall-clock a couple of times.

"It's still the practice time, isn't it?" asked Ryoma.

A nod was given by the taller guy with a group of words followed after. "I skip it."

Frown fancied Ryoma's face. "I thought the tournament is near."

"It's still two more days." Tezuka gave a short explanation.

Ryoma stared at him for a moment, registering his captain's face before sighing incoherently. He wanted to say something. After all, Tezuka had come to visit him. But he really didn't fell like speaking at all.

"Your cousin told me you don't want to eat," said Tezuka carefully. He took a seat of a chair available beside Ryoma's bed. Silently he felt grateful that Ryoma didn't stop talking to him and hoped he won't do that in the future.

Ryoma shifted on his seat uncomfortably. He didn't think silence would work on this person as well as on his father. "I don't know," answered Ryoma.

"You don't know?"

Ryoma shrugged. "It's not what I really mean. I just don't feel like doing anything." There was a slight annoyance in Ryoma's tone. But then he continued with a faint one, "the more day the more strange my mind became. I really don't know what's happening with myself. I really don't know who I am now." His eyes fell to the white sheet on the bed. "There are lots of things in my mind. But at the same time, there are nothing."

He sighed deeply, feeling confuse and stressed at the same time. He hoped Tezuka wouldn't shout or bark like his father did. All the things happened around him were enough to put him into a great depression. There's no need for Tezuka to add some more with unnecessary response.

Silence fell between them for a while before Tezuka finally stood up. Ryoma thought he would leave the room without saying anything. But as Ryoma looked up to his captain, he found Tezuka was smiling genuinely at him.

"Let's take a walk outside. You must be bored here." He put off the Seigaku jacket he was wearing and put it around Ryoma's shoulder before helping the younger boy to stand up.

And for Ryoma, the jacket felt so comfortingly warm around his body for the first time.

--

Tezuka every now glanced towards the young boy who now sat on his right side. He was bathed with the pale sun gleam. His eyes closed while enjoying the evening wind and the warmth of the sun. The friction voice of the leaves on the trees of the hospital garden sounded very calming.

Just as Tezuka thought, the sun suited Ryoma so much. The sun symbolizes life and you can almost describe life when you see Ryoma, even when he was so pale and fragile like this. It's so hard for Tezuka to believe how Ryoma suffered the illness.

His mind was battling about a group of words he would like to say to Ryoma. Every single word arranged itself, creating a sentence on its own. And as Tezuka's mind registered the meaning of those, he realized that would be so unlike him to say it. But after a moment of thoughts, Tezuka's mouth spoke up subconsciously.

After all, Ryoma really had changed him.

"If…" started Tezuka, "I come everyday to accompany you, be with you and support you, would you get the treatment?" And suddenly Tezuka felt an urge to burry himself deep inside the ground. Who he was to say such a word?

Ryoma opened his eyes in surprise then turned to Tezuka, distrusting what he heard. He gaped for a moment. His face felt warm in a sudden. "That's… so unlike you…" He responded doubtfully.

"I know." Tezuka said quickly. "Sorry, forget it if"

"No!" Ryoma abruptly cut. "I mean… well…" He distracted his sight away from Tezuka and his fingers seemed to be very fascinating suddenly. "It's… okay… I was thinking to take it actually. My mother... won't want me to give up this easily, I guess. And I do hope I can play tennis once again."

A silence fell between them for a while before finally Ryoma dared himself to look back at Tezuka. The brunette was actually looking at him. And he was smiling so warmly, looking happy and relieved at the same time. It seemed they both were so unlike themselves today.

"I really support you." Tezuka said, emphasizing the unspoken determination on his eyes.

Ryoma felt his lips curled into a smile. His eyes darted back to his fingers but the feeling in his heart was completely different than before. Tezuka's support felt so much different with the ones his family offered. Knowing Tezuka cared him like this made him feel like all the depressing things were eased by this warmth. It encouraged him to move further and gave him a new strength to walk on a new path in life.

Subconsciously, Ryoma let his body fell on his left side and leant on Tezuka's shoulder. For the first time in the past few weeks, he felt being with somebody else was so comfortable. For the first time since he received the news about his illness, he felt everything would be all right.

"Arigatou, Tezuka-san," murmured Ryoma gently. The buchou word was now gone and surprisingly, it felt so nice on their ears.

Silently, Tezuka put his right arm around Ryoma's waist and drew the smaller boy closer to him. "Your welcome, Ryoma." He said, letting himself melted with the affection they shared.

--

The elevator door opened as it reached the ground where the hospital lobby was. A few people walked out silently and Tezuka decided to be the last person who moved. In his mind, the picture of Ryoma closing his eyes as he lay on the hospital bed was still strongly attached. He still remembered how those pale cheeks turned to soft crimson after the sun gleam touched him. And he still has thoughts about how long the path he and Ryoma had to walk on until they reached Ryoma's complete remission.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as the stepped out of the elevator. Directly, he headed to the front entrance of the lobby. On the outside, an orange filled air was waiting for him. He walked slowly, as if unwilling to leave the hospital. And as he almost reached the entrance, he felt someone was calling his name.

"Tezuka!" called a voice behind him.

Without any further thoughts, Tezuka whirled back. And suddenly, he was facing two different expressions. One was looking with rather furry, and one with thorough confusion.

Tezuka didn't have time to think as the one with furry shouted to him all of a sudden. "I can't believe you've been hiding this from all of us, Tezuka!" It was Oishi. His expression was the kind people wear after being deceived. "I really can't believe it." His voice was rising, drawing attentions from people around them.

"For two weeks. Two bloody full weeks. Me and the others have been trying to call Echizen only to get another 'I'm fine' or 'just tired and need rest' answer from him. Every time we decided to visit him, his cousin had always said that Echizen was resting and no one was allowed to see him. Or sometimes, they didn't even open the door at all." He gritted his teeth and Tezuka realized he had never seen Oishi so angry like this before.

"And you. You knew it all and you just let us wondered and even worried without telling anything." Oishi's face was pale with anger now. "I can't believe you innocently acted like you know nothing when all of us are equally worried!"

"Oishi, calm down." The one who stood beside Oishi talked now. And now, Tezuka was facing Fuji with his clear eyes looking sharply at him. "It is I who suggest to follow you." Fuji's voice was calmer, but deep and threateningly sharp. "It's so strange for a person like you to skip practice when a tournament is near. And after all, you're the person who took Echizen home before he stopped entering the school.

"At first, all of the member intent to come. But finally, remembering that we still need to practice, they all stayed while Oishi and I followed you. And Inui is the one in charge for the practice.

"When we saw you went to the hospital, we thought there's something wrong with your shoulder again. But as we saw Echizen's father walked out followed by his cousin not long after, we started to think about other possibilities."

Tezuka didn't realize he had tensed up. But he realized Fuji's speech was leading to an acknowledgement of Ryoma's illness. And he was preparing for the answer.

"And as we decided to wait, you and Echizen came out to the garden. At the very moment, we knew he was staying here." Fuji continued. The air felt tight along with his speech. "What kind of illness he has, Tezuka?"

There was a moment of silence after Fuji's question. Tezuka was staring at both of his teammates with indescribable expression. He didn't intent to lie. But telling the truth was a bit hard too. "Ryoma's mother has just died of leukemia," said him lowly.

"And it's the same illness Ryoma bears now."

There's a gap of silence as the others digested what Tezuka said. And after a moment, Oishi's eyes widened and Fuji felt his entire body shivered from Tezuka's statement. They knew they expected something was happening with Ryoma. But they never thought about something as serious as this.

"What?" Oishi murmured almost unconsciously.

"Leukemia." Tezuka repeated uncomfortably. "Blood cancer."

"I want to visit him," responded Fuji. He was about to turned to the elevator when he heard Tezuka's firm voice.

"Wait!"

Both Oishi and Fuji turned in surprise to Tezuka. The brunette was now looking at them with threatening look.

"Let's wait until tomorrow. He had just slept. We'll come back here with the others tomorrow after school." Tezuka was always stern. But this time, there was a huge power in his voice that kept both of them stunned on their place.

After a moment of apprehensive silence, Fuji spoke up. "Why don't you tell us, Tezuka?"

Tezuka looked at Fuji for a while before answering. "Ryoma forbid me. He doesn't want any of you know. He doesn't want to make you all worried. That's his nature." And he turned to the entrance, leaving the two speechless guys behind.

--

In the afternoon on the next day, Dr. Endo came into Ryoma's room. Ryoma's face was slightly paler than the days before, but he still forced himself to sit up and leant his back on the pillow on the top of his bed.

Dr. Endo gave a smile as Ryoma responded to his coming. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he walked closer to Ryoma's bed.

"Bored." Ryoma answered.

The smile on his face didn't fade away. "Well, there's something I need to tell you."

Ryoma's eyes widened slightly. "What is it?"

"I've planned an intensive check up for you tomorrow morning around nine or ten." Dr. Endo started, hoping that Ryoma won't refuse it like the last time he talked about it. "What do you think?"

Ryoma shrugged.

Dr. Endo could feel his smile grew wider. Shrugging was better than simply shaking his head and turned his back on him. "Don't worry, we'll find out which type of leukemia you get and soon discover what to do next." He gave a supporting tap on Ryoma's shoulder. "Just don't lose your hope and spirit like before, okay!"

Ryoma made another shrug while looking away from his doctor.

With a relieved sigh, Dr. Endo walked out from the room after glancing towards Ryoma. In his mind, Ryoma was so much like his mother, physically and mentally. No matter what, after all the hard things she'd been passed through, Rinko never gave up, even until death reached her.

Subconsciously, Ryoma felt his lips curled into a smile after the Dr. Endo left. He didn't really know what reason had made him do that. But he indeed knew that his mood was gradually coming back and though vaguely, he could decide which path he would like to take.

Another clicking sound from the door made Ryoma turned his head to the direction. He thought it was Dr. Endo at first, but as he saw who was standing there, he couldn't hide his surprise.

His golden eyes widened. "Eiji-sempai?" said Ryoma.

In front of the half opened door and under the threshold, a sobbed-faced Eiji was staring at Ryoma while sometimes hiccupping. His eyes were both red after crying. "Ochibi…" called him very faintly then walked closer to Ryoma.

Following Eiji, all the regular team members stepped inside one by one. Each wore their own expressions, but lead to one fact that they have found out about Ryoma's illness.

"Everyone?" muttered Ryoma slowly.

"Echizen…" Momo called as he accelerated his steps to Ryoma's bed. His face was still in shock and his eyes were still clearly signing disbelief. After all, he was the one Ryoma spent his time with the most. It's still too hard for Momo to imagine that Ryoma was now facing a deathful illness.

Kawamura walked after together with Fuji. They said nothing, even until they reached the right side of the bed. Their faces were tensed and Fuji's even went pale as wall. Fuji only patted Ryoma's arm gently while Kawamura gave him a forced smile.

"Echizen, daijobu?" Oishi placed himself beside Eiji who took the left side of the bed. This mother of Seigaku's face was all gloomy.

Though still in surprise, Ryoma managed himself to answer "yeah" with a nod. His face was rather confused.

Kaidoh and Inui came after Oishi. Kaidoh's usually bright eyes were now droopy and his constant spirit was now gone. Inui who followed closely didn't show much expression, but you somehow could tell that he was in deep concern as well.

"Why don't you tell us?" Kaidoh asked. His solemn voice sent a shiver to Ryoma.

Ryoma was opening his mouth to say at least something to Kaidoh when finally Tezuka stepped inside. In automatic response, Ryoma called his lover's name. "Tezuka!"

Tezuka approached closer and placed himself right beside Ryoma on the left side of the bed. Gently he said, "I told them."

"Oishi and I followed Tezuka yesterday and found out that you are treated here." Fuji explained in order to prevent a misunderstanding between Ryoma and Tezuka. "Sorry."

"Gomen." Tezuka said lowly.

In his mind, Ryoma thought he would be angry at first. But after he looked at Tezuka's solemn face, a sudden urge to lean on Tezuka's shoulder like yesterday was appearing. In a sudden, he thought that there's no point of being angry.

"Ochibi…" said the sobbing Eiji. "How can you become like this? Is it hurt? How are you feeling?"

Looking at the sad Eiji gave Ryoma a strange amusement. "Sempai, I'm fine." And those words came out by itself. "You even looked more concerned than me."

"How can I'm not?" Eiji protested in such a cute way. Ryoma couldn't help to grin.

"I'm fine. Really." Ryoma said again.

"Why don't you tell us?" It was Inui who repeated Kaidoh's question. "We all worried."

"It's not something good to be headline news, right?" answered Ryoma casually. "It's not good news. And after all, you are all facing a tournament soon."

"BAKA!" Momo snapped. "If you're afraid that we all will be worried, not telling us and not contacting us like this can only make us anxious even more."

Ryoma looked at Momo for a while. What Momo said was true. But telling about his illness won't make them feel better too. "Sorry."

"Don't say sorry." Kaidoh said. "Just don't make us worried like this anymore."

"You worried too?" Ryoma tried to tease.

"Yes, of course." A stern reply was heard from Kaidoh and that gave Ryoma a slight shock. Kaidoh never showed good relationship with Ryoma, but actually, he was equally concerned as the others.

Ryoma fell in silence for a while.

"We all worried, Echizen. Really. You shouldn't lie to us like this." Kawamura said with an uneasy voice.

"Ryoma," called Tezuka.

"Thank you," said Ryoma gently, "to all of you," his lips curled into a smile, "for your companion here and all your support.

"To tell you that I'm completely fine is useless since I know you all know about leukemia. But you all don't need to be worried. I'm still fighting here."

Then Ryoma turned to Tezuka on his left. "Arigatou," mouthed he with a smile, "for bringing them all here."

The expressionless face was now fancied with a relieved smile as Tezuka leant forward and gave Ryoma's small body a quick hug. He said nothing, but his heart was lighter this time, just as every time he saw Ryoma's smile.

"Get well soon." Kawamura said gently. His peaceful smile was on his lips now. "I'll cook you a lot of delicious sushi once you recovered!"

"We'll always pray for you, Echizen," said Fuji.

"I'll go to temple to pray for your health. I'll ask for some health charm for you." Eiji said. His face was lighten up this time.

Ryoma smiled again. He didn't remember ever being so easily smiling like this before. "Arigatou, sempai-tachi."

"Minna!" Oishi's sudden loud voice startled the others. "Let's win tomorrow's tournament for Echizen. We can't afford to lose while Echizen himself is still fighting with his illness."

"Hora! That's the spirit!" Momo shouted. "We won't lose. Zettai!"

"OUGH!" Kaidoh shouted together with Eiji and Kawamura. Oishi's words had pumped the other's spirit.

With a grin on his face, Ryoma dared himself to shout as well. "SEIGAKU"

"FIGHT-O!!" cried the others gleefully, trying to at least forget the sadness for a while.

And suddenly a nurse appeared on the threshold. "Keep your voice DOWN! This is a hospital!"

--

To be continued

--

A/N: HAIYO!!! OOC Ryoma and Tezuka!! (I'll just hide behind the words "people change" then being hit hard on the head) Ryoma didn't seem to think a lot about tennis this time.But that won't go too long.Phew... after going through thoughts about other people's advices and considering to change the plot of the story, this story is eventually made. HWAAHH!!!

Special thanks to **Herumi** for your great advice! Hope this chapter is better than the last, kay! Sankyu!!

Thanks to the reviewers:

_Craze_ -- Hi-hi... Thanks for your advice and support all this time...  
_may neuma_ -- sorry for being so slow with the plot. I myself can't help it... If I try to make it faster, it will just ruin the whole thing I guess... ;;  
_Krystal_ -- okay2, Tezuryo is here now. I may not write it directly. But well, hope you get the point, hehehe...  
_Kawaii chibi yami_ -- sorry for making this a Tezuryo fic. Hope you don't really mind... gomen2  
_Squall Morpheus Leonhart_ -- Phew! Making the part when all the members came to Ryoma's place is the hardest part of this chapter. I don't really know if I did well. I just hope I did... Hehe  
_RuByMoOn17_ -- Douzo with the Tezuryo!! Not much action yet... YET!! xp  
_jia _-- Ryoma is going to die... or live...?? evil grin  
_shini-kumiko_ -- the regulars have found out. FINALLY!! It's kinda hard to write it down...  
_PurpleDragoon_ -- arigatou gozaimazu! bows  
_Pikka_ -- thanks for the opinion.Opinions help me a lot with the progress...  
_Jenn_ -- thanks for reading this fic! Glad you like it!!  
_wadeva_ -- :D  
_tezuka eiri_ -- Ryoma isn't the type who gives up easily. Hehe... but who knows what'll happen in the future, ne?  
_liveandletlive_ -- Tezuryo here!!! Arigatou!  
_catsz_ -- HIYA!!! I know the plot is so slow and I also feel it's moving in a circle. But really, I can't just drop the scene and forget it since I consider all of them are important. Well, at least in my opinion. But I'm glad you want to read mine. Waiting for your fic too, kay! Hehehe...  
_Haritori_ -- thank you very much!!

Your words give me courage and support to continue further. Thanks for reading, for reviewing and supporting! **HONTOU NI ARIGATOU!!**

Next chapter: The intensive check up, the result, the next treatment plus Atobe and Sanada's visit!


	8. Chapter 8

**The fall of The Prince**

_First of all, I'd like to say that I'm **truly sorry** for this extremely late update. I see that it's almost a year since the last time I updated. There isn't much I'd like to say to defend myself than the fact that I was actually having quite a hard time during this almost-a-whole-year. But yeah, I can assure you that **NEVER** crossed in my mind, the idea of stopping this story nor to stop writing. Just, I haven't found the right time._

_So... I start again now. Believing that if I don't start now, I may probably never start again. I do hope you enjoy the story..._

**Chapter 8**

When Ryoma opened his eyes, he was greeted by a bright room that gave him a dizzying effect. While adjusting himself with the light, Ryoma stared at the clock and realized that it was five to nine already. It was strange how he still feels so tired after such a long period of sleep.

After a while, Ryoma realized that there were no changes in his hospital room. There was no additional lamp, no additional window or any other additional light. Yet, the room felt strangely painfully brighter than the prior days. It took only a while before Ryoma recognized there was something wrong with himself that day.

In an odd way, Ryoma began to feel some new uncomfortable sensation after his understanding. Somehow, he could tell that his body was gaining a few higher degrees than it supposed to be. His joints started to feel painful and his skin felt a bit too sensitive that it gave him uncomfortable feeling.

As he lapped his tongue to wet his lips, he realized how dry they were and how his mouth felt so bitter. Ryoma tried to sigh but finally decided not to do so for his head felt heavier that he would only make it worse by taking a deep breath.

He was completely not in a good condition at all. Yet, his intensive check up was today. That's life after all. Nothing is going to be as simple as what human planned.

The door opened with a gentle creaking voice, revealing his cousin's face with a warm smile. "Ohayou, Ryoma-san."

Feeling weak, Ryoma thought he doesn't need to answer the greetings. His eyes felt dry and his eyelids often felt so heavy that it refused to be opened. Ryoma had wished he could just come back to sleep and do nothing for that entire day. But he knew he couldn't.

Following right after Nanako were Dr. Endo and two nurses. One of them was pushing a wheelchair inside the room.

"Ryoma-kun," greeted Dr. Endo. His voice sounded even as he helped Ryoma to sit up on his bed. "It's time for the check up."

Ryoma eyed his doctor for a while, trying to tell him not to annoy him by telling things he already knew like he was so forgetful. Of course, not being able to read Ryoma's mind, Dr. Endo only gave a friendly smile.

Reluctantly, with the help from the nurses, Ryoma moved to the wheelchair.

Before he and the other left the room, Ryoma stole a quick glance towards the clock that showed precisely 9 o'clock now. Subconsciously, his mind darted to the tournament he had been leaving at that time. At least, the third single match should be starting already. And Ryoma couldn't help wondering about the result.

They went through some corridors, took en elevator to the second level of the building, and went pass some patients and other hospital installments before they eventually slowed down and turned to another white room with strong disinfectant smell.

Ryoma paid not much attention towards all things inside that room. All he knew from his brief sight-seeing was there was a high bed in the middle of the room which Ryoma assumed to be the bed where he should laid on after this.

A woman with a long white laboratory coat appeared from the next room connected with a door-less threshold and she walked approaching Dr. Endo as the nurses guided Ryoma from the wheelchair to the bed. Ryoma heard Dr. Endo gave some instruction about what she should do to him while the nurse told him to lay down on the bed.

Suddenly, Ryoma felt very uncomfortable.

The woman walked closer to the bed and stopped on Ryoma's right side. "Hello," she greeted. Not waiting for Ryoma's response, she continued, "Now I need you to turn left," said her while gently pushing Ryoma to his left, "and pull your knees up to your chest."

Ryoma obliged reluctantly. As a matter of fact, he hated backing someone he knew was threatening him. But after all, he had no other choices. From his position, he could see Dr. Endo asked Nanako to leave the room before they were completely gone.

A sudden urge to run away was starting to rise as well.

Ryoma could feel the back of his pajama was being pulled up, revealing his sensitive skin against the cold air. The uneasiness grew stronger as he felt something wet and extremely cold touched his back skin, right in the middle where his backbone was on the level of his stomach.

With some fear growing inside his heart, Ryoma dared himself to look back to the woman as he felt the skin that was lapped with that cold thing before was gradually getting numbed. And he saw something that made him regret his decision.

A huge needle, as sized as a small pencil from Ryoma's opinion, was being held by the woman's hand. The needle was made from some kind of metal and it was quite long that it shocked Ryoma for thinking what such a big needle could do to him. He abruptly turned his gaze away, facing the door in which Nanako left before.

"This may hurt a little." The woman said lightly, trying not to scare him.

Unconsciously, Ryoma's palms clenched into tight fists.

There was a great pressure that Ryoma assumed as the time when the needle pressed against his skin. It was nothing painful at first, just a strange feeling of something being pressed against anesthetized skin, which didn't give him any particular sensation. But that lasted no longer than a second before the pressure gradually turned into a great pain.

His mind told him that it was too late if he was thinking about running away this time. And Ryoma closed his eyes, wishing that it would somehow prevent the pain he felt.

Before Ryoma could come out with another thought, a very sharp pain overcame him. Somehow he felt something was being taken from his bone marrow and that gave him such an unbearable pain that Ryoma couldn't help to gasp loudly. His nails dug into his inner palm as he clenched them strongly, wishing that any other form of pain would distract him from this Bone Marrow Aspiration.

Just when the lack of oxygen alerted him, Ryoma realized that he was holding his breath since the time the needle inserted into his bone marrow. And when he finally dared himself to take a small amount of air, he realized that the process was over already.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked gently as she carefully helped Ryoma to sit up.

Ryoma didn't bother to answer since he still felt so weak. It took him a few seconds to adjust himself with the reality and to recognize the tears that were wetting his cheeks.

He knew he must look completely messy, but he really didn't care about it at the moment.

A few moments later, Dr. Endo and Nanako reappeared in the room. The two nurses that were staying inside before helped Ryoma back to his wheelchair once again before finally they departed from the laboratory.

Nanako looked so worried and tried to talk to Ryoma, which Ryoma ignored subconsciously. He was tired. He was shocked. And all he wanted now was just his warm bed room, not the unfamiliar white-colored hospital room where he was staying at the moment.

As the reached Ryoma's room, the nurse opened the door only to find a number of worried-looking guys waiting inside. Tezuka and the other regulars were already there, each wearing their own expressions to represents their nature.

"Ochibi!" Eiji wailed as he dashed towards the door.

One of the nurses abruptly stood in front of Ryoma's wheelchair. Her face showed great annoyance. "This is hospital. Please mind your manners."

The other nurse looked at the number of people inside the room and voiced her opinion. "I suggest for you all not to stay too long. Ryoma-kun really needs his rest now."

"It's okay. I'll make sure everything is under control." Nanako said gently while mentioning the nurses to leave. "We'll be fine from here." With Nanako's convincing smile, the nurses eventually left with their sour faces. One of them muttered about checking again in a few minutes, but Nanako didn't seem to care.

"Mou… annoying!" Eiji pouted and stuck out his tongue to the closed door. "We just want to visit ochibi. What's so wrong about that?"

"But they're actually right, Eiji. Echizen needs rest after all." Oishi said with concern.

With help from Nanako and Tezuka, Ryoma got off from the wheelchair and lay carefully on the bed. His face was as pale as wall. And from his motion, one could clearly assume that Ryoma really didn't have much power left.

"Are you alright?" Tezuka nearly whispered as he fixed the blanket on Ryoma's small body.

"I'm fine." Ryoma answered silently. There was barely any sound came out from his mouth. "Just tired." He added after a brief pause.

Fuji slowly approached the bed and stopped right beside Ryoma. His face filled with anxiety as the smile he usually wore was nowhere to be seen. "Sorry. We just rushed here without thinking about your condition." He said very softly. "We won't disturb you anymore. We'll leave now."

"You're not disturbing." Ryoma put all his effort to say those words. He really didn't want his teammates to feel guilty. In fact, he was just so happy that they still wanted to visit him like this. Just, the check up went unexpectedly tiring that there was barely any power left for him to even talk.

"Ne, ochibi!" Eiji called. His voice was enthusiastic, but not as energetic as it usually is. "We won the tournament. First, it was Inui-Kaidoh in the second double and Oishi-Me in the first double. We defeated them in quite spectacular score, you know?" He continued rather proudly.

"I'm in the third single." Momo said, walking closer as well. "And we only needed to attend three matches after all. It's a straight winning." He said with a genuine smile. There was no teasing tone like his usual way of speaking instead there was only concern towards the younger boy.

"But don't think that our opponent this time is boring, Echizen," it was Inui who talked. He and Kaidoh walked closer and stopped beside Ryoma's legs, "because this spectacular score is rather unexpected, even from my calculation."

Ryoma didn't give any sound as response, instead his eyes showed a faint curiosity as if asking how Inui's calculation could have been wrong. After a pause, he asked, "Why's that?"

"This straight winning is because we all want to come here as soon as possible," Fuji said gently, "and tell you not to lose to your illness."

"Since we're not losing either," Kaidoh finally spoke, "you better not to."

Ryoma gave a faint smile. He badly wanted to sleep, but he didn't want them to go either.

"Get well soon, Echizen. Because we can't celebrate our victory without you." Kawamura said. "Also, you have to try a new sushi recipe my father invented. It's delicious."

"Okay." Ryoma mouthed, still with the smile on his lips.

"Here, Echizen." Eiji handed something to Ryoma's hand. "It's the recovery charm I said earlier. Inui, Kaidoh and I bought it in the temple yesterday. May you get well soon." He said solemnly. Such a rare expression from such a guy like Eiji.

"Thank you." Ryoma received the gift.

Tezuka stared at Ryoma for a while before decided to take over the conversation. "Listen, everyone. I think it's better for us to leave since Ryoma doesn't look so well today. I'm sure he needs some rest."

Everyone of course agreed. Soon after, they had already left the room after saying goodbyes to the youngest boy. And they left the couple together alone finally.

Tezuka turned to Ryoma who was looking at him with his tired golden eyes. He walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "Is it hurt?" He began.

There was a brief pause as Ryoma battled with himself about telling Tezuka the truth or not.

"Not really. Just a little." He answered faintly. "Thanks for coming anyway."

Tezuka smiled genuinely. "You must be really tired," said he slowly, "you want me to leave?"

Ryoma looked at Tezuka's eyes again. It's better for Tezuka to go home since he would like to go back to sleep again. "Unless you want to watch me sleeping, you can go." He answered, not meaning to chase him away. Actually, he selfishly wanted Tezuka to stay there the whole day. But he knew that's not a good idea.

Tezuka gave a smile as the reply. "I'll wait until you sleep then."

And Ryoma smiled before he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Ryoma-san," A voice calling his name woke Ryoma up from his uncomfortable sleep. While slowly opening his eyes, he saw Nanako's face looking at him with her usual gentle smile. Ryoma only gave a questioning look. "You have guests."

"Huh?" was Ryoma's respond.

Nanako nodded then turned to the entrance. That's when Ryoma saw a huge mixed of red and pink roses bouquet came inside, brought by a person hidden behind it.

"Rose?" Ryoma responded again. He frowned and a purple head showed up behind the bouquet. And Ryoma's eyes went so wide, shocked.

"Hello there, little fellow." It was Keigo Atobe and he was standing on the threshold. The bouquet indeed looked very fascinating against the white hospital room.

"Hyotei no Atobe?" Ryoma asked to himself while gawking.

And Atobe walked inside only to reveal another person standing behind him. This one was taller with a darker hair, wearing a black cap like usual. Sanada Genichirou nodded briefly towards Ryoma as he stepped inside, following Atobe to come closer to the bed.

"I'll leave you three alone then." Nanako smiled and Sanada replayed it with a gentle bow while Atobe smiled and said 'arigatou.'

Ryoma was completely stunned. He didn't even make any sound as he received the bouquet Atobe offered him. His jaw was still hanging.

"So, young boy. How are you doing?" Atobe asked with his usual sly smile on his face.

A fear was starting to grow inside Ryoma's heart. How come they knew about his illness?

"He went to the tournament today and found you were not around." Sanada suddenly talked. He took the bouquet from Ryoma's hand and put in on the empty vase on the bedside desk.

"And?" Ryoma said carefully.

"And I asked Fuji if he knew what's going on with you." Atobe said.

"And what did he say?" Ryoma asked again. His voice was getting lower.

"He said you are overly exhausted and need a lot of rest. But for me, you seem like a complete idiot to let your body down like this," answered Atobe. "I can't imagine how you treat yourself to let them hold you in a hospital."

There's sudden warmth in Ryoma's heart to know that the two boys before him knew nothing about his severe illness. He really didn't want anyone else to pity him right now.

"And that's before he went all crazy, bugging me to accompany him here." It was Sanada who spoke. His face didn't really change, but there was a glint of amusement Ryoma could see.

Atobe turned to Sanada to give him a death glare before turning back to Ryoma. "How are you doing? When will you get out of this place?"

"I don't know." Ryoma answered. "But I'm feeling better."

"Good to hear that," was Sanada's answer. "How could they took you in like this? Were you collapsed or something?"

"Uhm… just having some headache." Ryoma answered lamely. That's the only spontaneous answer he got and he hoped it would be convincing enough. And for a safer conversation, he chose another topic that emerged in his head since he saw Sanada. "Eh… it's rare to see you guys get along."

There's a sudden change in their expression. Sanada was the one who recovered first. "Well, we get along. Sometimes." He said rather doubtfully. Ryoma saw he stole a glance towards Atobe from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah. Sometimes." Atobe said, trying to convince the smaller boy. He also stole a quick glance towards the taller boy for only a millisecond.

Ryoma had the expression he usually wears when he was confused before his mind came into a conclusion. "Aaa… Sometimes, eh?" There was a wicked smile on his lips. "Since when?"

Atobe's eyes widened a bit. He turned to Sanada again, as if asking what to say or what to do. Sanada's reply was a slight shrug. The grin in Ryoma's face grew wider.

"Love is actually everywhere, eh?" Ryoma said, rather to himself.

"What?" Atobe and Sanada said in unison.

"No. Nothing." Ryoma answered. The grin on his lips subsided into a smile. His mind flew to his Tennis Club Captain.

Speaking about Tennis Club Captain… "I heard Rikkaidai no buchou is ill too." Ryoma said.

"Oh yeah, how's he doing?" Atobe turned to Sanada. "I heard he is hospitalized too."

Sanada nodded. "Yukimura is hospitalized here in room 5021. He's getting better, but the doctor said he still need to stay until the medical team sure he is okay to walk away from their watching.

Why don't you give him a visit? I'm sure he must me happy to meet you in person."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's interested to meet the boy who defeated his apprentice in the final." It was Atobe who teased. A sly smile was on his face as usual.

But the smile was suddenly gone when he felt Sanada hit his head gently. At first, he was surprised, and then he smiled in return. Ryoma's smile grew wider.

"Why don't we visit him now?" Atobe suggested.

Sanada replayed with a nod before turning back to Ryoma. "Get well soon, Echizen."

"Yeah. You better heal soon, you know. It's not a court without you." Atobe said. His tone was serious and his expression was stern. That was the stance he wore when he stand with the title Hyotei no buchou.

Ryoma wanted to nod, but finally decided only to smile. He can't promise anything. And he didn't want to promise anything.

"We'll see you again." That was the last word Atobe said before he and Sanada stepped out of the room, leaving Ryoma all alone again.

And, accompanied by the silence again, Ryoma wished Tezuka were there.

* * *

Boredom overcame Ryoma when he finally decided to leave his room. The thought of visiting Yukimura like what Sanada said before was the first thing that came to his mind. It was still nine past five and he's not feeling like to sleep already. In his head, 'why not try the idea?'

The alley Ryoma went through was completely empty. Sometimes, some nurses passed around, doing their night duties, rechecking the patients on their own rooms. Some of them eyed Ryoma suspiciously, but most of them decided to ignore him. Until one of the troublesome-type one decided to great Ryoma and ask where he intended to go.

"Hello there. What are you doing here instead of resting in your room?" She asked, wearing a friendly smile which Ryoma wouldn't consider so annoying if he wasn't in the situation of not wanting anyone to speak to him.

Not answering the question wouldn't help him. Simply strolling away from her wasn't something to be considered either. So he simply said what first popped in his head, "I'm going to Dr. Endo's room."

"What's going on?" She asked, truly concerned. "You can always push the emergency button in your room if you want someone to come to help."

"It's not that." Ryoma answered. He stopped for a few seconds, trying to find the best word. "I just need to talk to him. About my prior test this morning." He added the last sentence just to make it more convincing.

And that's his biggest mistake.

Because that's when he accidentally saw the nurse he acknowledged as Dr. Endo's assistance coming from a room behind them. She seemed to hear what he had said to the other nurse and came approaching him.

"Ryoma-kun," she greeted. On her hand was some short of document inside a brown envelope. "You're going to Dr. Endo's place, right? We can go there together then, I'd like to give this report to the office right beside his room." She mentioned the large envelope she held.

And Ryoma could only curse mentally as together in silent, they walked the way to Dr. Endo's working room.

"I'm going this way," the nurse who accompanied him all the way said while smiling. She turned and disappeared behind the door that leads to what they called 'office' before telling him to go back soon after finishing his talk with Dr. Endo, leaving Ryoma with a relieved sigh.

Not knowing what to do in a short amount of time made Ryoma accidentally looked at the door that was so familiar to him, for he had walked trough it so many times during his usual check ups before he became a semi-permanent resident of this hospital.

For a while, he considered to come in, though without any certain reason. But his motion stopped as he realized that the door wasn't completely closed, leaving a very small gap, not enough for him to peek inside, but quite big enough to let him hear some mumbling voices inside.

Being controlled by curiosity, Ryoma moved closer to the door, wishing to get somewhat useful information. Though in his mind, hearing things about his illness out of Dr. Endo's other patients' while somehow accidentally being lead to his room by fate like this was a real coincidence that rarely existed.

The voices inside were merely like murmurs with the door almost closed like that. And after a second thought, Ryoma risked being captured eavesdropping by pushing the door slowly and carefully, hoping that it will reveal more gap without making any disturbing sound. His wish came true as the door moved a bit without any considering creak. And he was greeted with by none other that his father's voice.

"...can't find a donor?" That was Nanjiroh's voice, sounded worried like hell.

"If none is suitable within the time, he needs to take chemotherapy," answered Dr. Endo. His voice was as dark Nanjiroh's. "Though," he added slowly, "this is considered rather risky."

"Risky?" Nanjiroh's voice was choked.

"Chemo will clean the leukemia cells by using X-Ray. Nothing bad so far, as long as we destroy _all _the cells completely. I said completely, means there are no trace of the cells left. For if it's unsuccessful and there are still some of them left in his body, even one cell, it will multiply even faster than before Ryoma take the chemo."

"And the illness will spread even faster?" Nanjiroh asked, very carefully. He knew what will happen. He knew that already. But still, he was too afraid to admit it.

There was a rather long silence. Ryoma didn't really know, but somehow he was sure that Dr. Endo answered his father's question with a nod. He even could visualize that in his rather floating mind at that moment.

Ryoma didn't know whether he wanted to stay there, listening to every other word the two adult will share and know everything about his severe illness, or to leave and let himself continue his life with delusion of not knowing the truth, and filling his head with false hopes.

"Why don't we wait for a donor then?" Nanjiroh asked again, rather doubtfully this time. "I know Rinko didn't find one until the end, but that doesn't mean Ryoma won't either."

Ryoma felt his heart skipped a beat. The ground beneath him somehow was slanting now.

"We don't need to be in such a rush to do the chemo, right?"

"That's the reason I asked to talk to you tonight." Dr. Endo said slowly, rather regretfully. "From the result given after the test performed this morning, I can tell that Ryoma's illness isn't quite the same with his mother's."

There was a short silence before Dr. Endo continued with a more dark voice.

"I remember have given you explanation about this long time ago, but I guess it's better to say it again. Generally, there are two types of leukemia according to the type of cell affected and by the rate of cell growth. It's either acute or chronic. All I can tell you without giving you unnecessary information is that Ryoma's type is the acute one. For more specific, it's called Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia or for short, ALL.

This one isn't really inherited from his mother, for ALL is mainly caused by injury to the DNA of a single cell in the bone marrow. And this one is different than what Rinko had which is you know is the Chronic type."

There was another silence occurred between them. This time, it was rather long and Ryoma was having another battle in his own mind. His mind told him to remember again about differences between the Acute and the Chronic type he had read long time ago soon after their family was informed about Rinko's illness. And strangely, he couldn't really cooperate with his mind.

"I remember." Nanjiroh said. Weakly. Defeated. "Acute type spread a lot faster than the chronic one, right? So that we really don't have that much time as we have with Rinko."

No answer given directly from Dr. Endo. But Ryoma knew exactly, like before. The same visualization took place again in his head. Dr. Endo was nodding. His eyes showed his great sympathy.

Ryoma felt nausea overcame him. His head was dizzying. He knew he had to leave. Not by the risk of being captured or by any other thought. He simply knew that if he heard anymore about this subject, he would go crazy, exploding, uncontrolled. He would come back to his defeated stance and he was scared that he would never ever regain his old composure back.

Ryoma forced his leg to move. No matter how much it felt heavy as if glued to the floor beneath. Ryoma forced himself to walk away, to run away back to his own room, the only place where he could feel secure at that very time. He didn't care about the pain he felt in his joints nor the sharp sting he felt every time he took a breath.

Ryoma threw himself on his bed and covered all his body with the white blanket, wishing that the warmth of it could somehow saved him from the vicious grip of his fate. Wishing that somehow, it could comfort him, support him and help him to stay sane.

He wished somehow, there's someone he could hold all night long, comforting him, assuring him, making him believe that everything will be all okay. Telling him that he will recover and continue his life as a junior-high-school student who shouldn't think about anything other than his school-mark, love-life or winning another tennis tournament.

No. He didn't wish there was someone. He only wished it was Tezuka.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

_Well-well... that's chapter 8. It's rather long than the other ones, ne? No Tezuryo action... that's why I think this one is rather boring. Waaaaaahhh... desperate_

_Special thanks to:_

_**May.neuma **– thanks banget ya! Sori lama updatenya..._

_**RuByMoOn17 ­**– Atobe had said it, right? Please enjoy _

_**Katariun **– thank you. I'm sorry for the late of update._

_**Kawaii chibi yami **– thank you... hiks... I'm truly sorry for not updating in such a long time_

_**Craze** – thank you... really... thank you!_

_**Jia **– arigatouuu... _

_**Krystal** – glad you like it. Thank you..._

_**Jenn** – Sanada and Atobe's visit felt a bit... ordinary here...what do you think? But... anyway, thank you... _

_**Babymar-mar **– Hohoho... Nanjiroh challenges Tezuka? That sounds great! _

_**Princessugar **– sorry to keep you waiting for such a long time... Gomen..._

_**Guest-san** – Thank you!_

_**Gravitation pig** – sorry for the late update... Gomen... Hope you enjoy this chap... _

_**Liveandletlive** – Thank you! _

_**KatSakura **– Ryoma will be... hehehe... _

_**Ja'aime** – I'm still working with my grammar and I do hope I can be better. Thank you for your support! _

_**Sakura Echizen** – Aaahh... thank you so much... _

_**Shii-chan** – Thank you! I'm now trying to update sooner_

_**DianaLineelu2001 **– Thank you so much for your support! Hope you enjoy this chapter... _

_**SnowMage** – thank you so much! Really! For reminding not to give up this hope._

_Next chapter: more sweetness from Tezuka-Ryoma. A plan of Nanjiroh and Dr. Endo is going to be revealed about how to take care of Ryoma's illness. And a lunch time between the father and the soon to be son-in-law. _

_What do you think? Tell me... I really don't have a clue. Thank you very much! bows down_


	9. Chapter 9

**The fall of the Prince**

Desclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

A/N: Late in update again. I'm sooooooorrrrrryyyyyyyyy...

For you, all the REVIEWERS!

Rie - thank you! Thank you!  
weird1  
Magicians of the Yami - Wishing all the best for you...  
thuyhy-thuyhy  
Atealia  
NDebN  
shikai - just continue reading to find out  
MissSilver  
Merffles - sorry for the late update. I'll definitely finish this story. I promise!  
merissala  
Inuyashas' Plaything - they have name? what is it? Sorry, I didn't search that detail. Can you help me revise my story if there are some other mistakes? Thank you so much for your support. Wish all the best for you too.  
hazel-3017

And to all people who had read this too, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! TERIMA KASIIIIIIIIIIIIH!

* * *

Chapter 9

Ryoma never liked the hospital room. Since the first day he was placed in that room, he had started hating it. The white color which always felt pure before turned to be something identical with cruelty, remembering that white is the dominant color of hospital, a place where most people struggle to fight their ill fate. The white color witnessed all the pain, the tears and the fight all the patients went through, and still remained innocent till the end.

The room Ryoma was occupying was also he considered as cold and unfriendly. The air felt like having menace floating around, torturing Ryoma during most of his time there.

Ryoma hated being in the hospital. And he never felt secure every time he woke up and found himself lying on the hospital bed, instead of being in his comfortable bed room.

However, today was different.

Ryoma was awake, though he hadn't opened his eyes yet, but his awareness has taken control all over his mind. At first, Ryoma didn't believe that he was actually awake, because strangely, for the first time since the first day he woke up in that room, that place felt actually warm.

Not wanting to open his eyes yet, Ryoma focused on his hearing. He heard the soft roaming voice from the air conditioner and faint chirpings from birds outside his window. It was after awhile before Ryoma caught another steady breath beside his own.

Ryoma yawned before finally opening his heavy eyelids. The brightness of his white room felt sharp for his sleepy eyes at first. He adjusted his eyes by blinking several times before turning to the couch where any of his visitors usually sat.

A pair of hazel eyes was looking at him, deep.

"Tezuka-san," Ryoma heard himself in low voice.

Tezuka smiled at him thinly then stood up from the couch. He stepped closer and sat on the edge of Ryoma's bed. "You miscalled me last night."

Ryoma frowned. "Really?" He didn't actually remember what he did last night. "You aren't going to school?"

Tezuka's reply was a gentle nod. "Decided to stay here with you." He said slowly.

Ryoma felt a smile on his lips. "That's so sweet," he said, amused. His beloved captain was just saying romantic things to him, something he didn't actually expect.

"Anything wrong?" Tezuka asked, referring about the miscall he received the prior night.

Ryoma once again tried to recall what actually happened which triggered him to call his boyfriend in such a late of night. And that was when he got the flashback about what he overheard about his illness.

A sudden hollow took place down his stomach.

He remembered not being able to sleep and desperately wanting someone, Tezuka, to accompany him. He remembered finally calling Tezuka through his cell phone and felt more desperate to know that it was midnight already and Tezuka was probably asleep already.

"Ryoma?" Tezuka called, looking concerned.

"No. I just couldn't sleep and felt bored." Ryoma answered, lying. Tezuka seemed to sense dishonesty but decided not to force the younger boy.

Ryoma sat up with a help from Tezuka. When he came face to face with his boyfriend, he felt calmer. He stared at Tezuka, memorizing every inches of his handsome face. Tezuka's presence definitely brought contentment within the emptiness in his heart.

Ryoma reached out his hand and touched Tezuka's cheek, softly running it down along Tezuka's jaw line. The skin felt soft yet firm under his finger tips. Everything around him started to become blur as Ryoma's eyes focused on Tezuka's face, feeling so absorbed by the only image before him.

Tezuka stared at Ryoma while immersing himself into the touch. A feeling of protectiveness started to fill his chest, remembering how much pain and suffer Ryoma had come through and still have to conquer during his treatment. His eyes met Ryoma's, sending a silent encouragement.

"I'm glad you're here." Ryoma confessed.

Tezuka put his arms around Ryoma's neck and pulled the smaller boy gently to his embrace. In automatic response, Ryoma's arm circled Tezuka's body and rested his cheek on Tezuka's chest, feeling the solid figure supported him. The warmth from the older boy's body engulfed him in such comfort he never thought was existed.

Ryoma closed his eyes and smelled Tezuka's scent of morning air. Slowly, feeling more relaxed, his worry was easing away.

Tezuka kissed the top of Ryoma's head, inhaling the sweet scent only Ryoma had as his hand stroke Ryoma's back soothingly.

A gentle creaking sound, indicating that the door of the room was opened startled both boys. They broke apart and stared at the door, expecting the one who intrude their scene. Doctor Endo appeared not long after and Tezuka felt Ryoma's body somehow stiffened from the Doctor's presence.

"Oh, you're here Tezuka-kun." He greeted as he walked closer to Ryoma's bed. Tezuka's reply was a formal nod. He didn't move out from Ryoma's bed though. "How are you doing today, Ryoma?"

"I'm good." Ryoma answered rather carefully.

"I'm just coming to check. And from what I see, I believe everything is fine, right?"

Ryoma nodded. The uneasiness hadn't left them though.

"Make sure you eat properly, okay?"

Ryoma only nodded again. He knew that's not exactly what he wanted to hear from the doctor. But he also didn't know if he actually really wanted to hear what he had overheard last night, if he actually be able to handle it. Ryoma stared at the older guy, half expecting, half scared.

"Well," Dr. Endo said, "when will you father come by the way?"

"I don't know." Ryoma shrugged. "Afternoon, maybe."

"There's something I'd like to discuss with him, Nanako, and you." He then stared at Tezuka who was still sitting right beside Ryoma. "And with you too, Tezuka-kun." He added.

Ryoma nodded and Tezuka stared at him. The older boy felt that this talk had something to do with Ryoma's mellowness today.

"I'll be back in the evening then. Be sure to tell me or the nurses if you feel something wrong, okay?"

"Uis." Ryoma answered slowly.

Dr. Endo bid his farewell with his friendly smile to both of the boys and then left the room, leaving them in private silence again.

"What's wrong, Ryoma?" Tezuka turned to Ryoma and asked, concerned.

Ryoma stared to the older boy for a while, thinking whether he should tell him about it or not. But then, he gently shook his head. "I don't know." He said then hugged Tezuka again.

Tezuka replied the hug in anxiousness.

* * *

The voice of opening door startled Tezuka while he was so mesmerized with Ryoma's sleeping face. He turned to the door, expecting someone, when Nanjiroh entered the room. The older Echizen simply greeted him with a smile. It seemed, from his gesture, that he had expected Tezuka to be there.

"Tezuka-kun, you didn't go to school?" Nanjiroh asked, walking closer to the end of Ryoma's bed.

"No." Tezuka shook his head slowly.

"You've been here since morning?" Nanjiroh asked. He had actually predicted that when he saw Tezuka there, though he still wanted to confirm it.

Tezuka nodded.

"So, you haven't eaten lunch then." He assumed. Tezuka, not expecting that kind of statement, confirmed with a nod. "It's good then. I think I'll just kidnap you for a moment while Ryoma's sleeping."

Tezuka's eyes grew in disbelieve. "You mean?"

"Let's go for lunch. I also haven't eaten yet." He headed back to the door, gesturing Tezuka to come along. Seeing Tezuka hesitated, he said, "don't worry. It's my treat."

Tezuka blinked several more times before finally followed the older guy with a final glance at Ryoma.

In the middle of the hospital cafeteria, where most of the seats were occupied with people who came to visit the sick, both Tezuka and Najiroh sat. Each was facing their own chosen meal. Tezuka was having a plate of omelets and a glass of ice coffee, while Nanjiroh had rice with tempura and a cup of tea.

Obviously, Tezuka was the kind of person who hardly feels nervous. Despite being almost always well-prepared in any occasions, he also never really feels intimidated towards anyone. But, in such occasion like this, he couldn't help to have some uneasiness.

"You're staying here till dinner, right?" Nanjiroh made an assumption to open a conversation. "Nanako is now cooking some traditional dishes Ryoma always like. You should try some, her cooking is really delicious."

"Ah, hai. I indeed had planned to stay over the night."

"That's great then." Nanjiroh put some rice on his mouth, munched it silently while staring at Tezuka, examining his look.

Tezuka couldn't help to feel nervous.

"So... how close you are with my son?"

A skip of heartbeat was an immediate response from Tezuka. Vaguely, he had been expecting for some conversation like this to take place. But still he couldn't help to feel nervous as Nanjiroh performed those words.

Tezuka took awhile before answering. "I'm sure you can see that I'm quite close with him. And I, we, tend to build a relationship based on this closeness."

"You know building a relationship is not something as easy as saying things. Nor it is something to be taken so lightly."

"I understand. And I tend not to be playing around with this." Tezuka's word was firm. "I know I can't predict whatever may happen at the future, whether this relationship can be smooth or ended up in the middle of its way. But I can say that I want to give my best and I'm not just playing around with your son."

"Well..." Nanjiroh started over rather carefully after a long thought, "I want to thank you so much for everything you have done to my son. I know you've been giving him support and care. I know you're the one who lighted Ryoma's hope and his spirit to stay in this struggle. Though I don't know the details, I know you're special to him." Nanjiroh gave a warm smile. "And I'm impressed with you." Nanjiroh let a breath of relief out, as if he was actually being disturbed with something before and finally having a resolution. "Please take care of Ryoma."

And Tezuka bowed down as deep as a sitting position could bring him. "I will. Arigatou gozaimasu."

Nanjiroh gave a warm smile as Tezuka looked up again. "Well, tell me more about you. You're in the third grade, right? Where are you planning to continue your study?"

The next conversation was lighter. Nanjiroh was trying his best to get to know Tezuka better, and Tezuka himself open up himself to understand the old man more. Each one felt a lot better after confirming this.

* * *

Dr. Endoh was greeted with a sight of a warm family gathering when he stepped inside Ryoma's room. The older Echizen was sitting on the couch, Ryoma was sitting on his bed while Tezuka on the edge of the bed, and Nanako was standing before a table where a large bento box was placed. All four of them were chatting warmly.

When he stepped inside, the occupiers of the room suddenly stopped doing what they were doing and greeted him with astonished look.

"Good evening," he greeted as casually as he could.

Somehow, the air in the room changed.

"Good evening," answered back a few voices.

Dr. Endoh decided to cut the unimportant intros and settled himself at the bottom of Ryoma's bed. Facing the entire member of Echizen family and Tezuka, he started his short speech.

"Well, I'm here to tell you some important news about Ryoma's health." He started. His eyes were meeting mostly with Ryoma's and sometimes with the others' as well. "I've received the result of your earlier test, Ryoma. And though I was rather surprised by it at first, that doesn't mean I'm giving up."

Ryoma, who was listening intently, vaguely realized that Tezuka's hand was touching his, giving a silent support.

"Your condition though, is not something we can take easily. That's why I'm offering this opportunity to you to get a much better and intensive treatment of your illness in a special hospital, specialized in taking leukemia cases." He stopped awhile, reading the change of air around him.

"You mean, you're suggesting him to be transferred?" Nanjiroh asked, not believing his ears that his wife's former doctor was suggesting him to bring Ryoma away.

"Yes. And that's not because I'm giving up your case, Ryoma-kun. But because I know this place is really good and I believe you will be treated in a much better way than here. They have better technology and better equipments, and since they are specialized for patients with leukemia, I believe they have the best mental support for you. And of course, I'll keep controlling you from here. And once you're over with the treatment, you will still need to do check ups with me."

"Where is this hospital? Tokyo?" Nanjiroh asked again.

"No. It's at Memphis. The hospital is called St. Jude. I've recommended Ryoma and they're welcome to take his case."

"Memphis?" Ryoma asked, hoarsely.

"Yes. And I think I should explain your illness to you to give you a better view about what kind of treatment you'll receive there."

"It's ALL, isn't it?" Both Nanjiroh and Dr. Endoh couldn't hide their surprise as Ryoma said his words. "Sorry, I overheard you yesterday evening. And I knew acute type spread a lot faster than the chronic type."

It took awhile before Dr. Endoh could respond. "Yes, you're right. And if we can't find a donor soon, we have to do the chemotherapy, which is why I recommend you to take this offer since St. Jude has better technology and complete equipments to do that.

And now, I leave the choice to you."

Nanjiroh, Nanako and Tezuka looked at Ryoma who seemed to be battling with himself. Ryoma looked up to the people in his room one by one, and then said hoarsely.

"It depends on your choice, son." Nanjiroh said slowly.

"Like I have other choice." Ryoma gave a defeated smile and then looked at Tezuka. He realized the hand that was holding his since he didn't know when and squeezed it gently.

Dr. Endoh smiled to hear Ryoma's decision. "It's good to hear it from you, Ryoma-kun."

"But..." Ryoma cut, "can I go home before we go there?"

"Of course you can." Dr. Endoh gave his consent and then looked at Nanjiroh. "We should book a flight and apply for visa immediately."

"Okay. Endoh, thank you. Really, thank you." Nanjiroh didn't seem to be able to say much.

"It's okay. It's my job. It's my concern." And Dr. Endoh left the room without any other words.

* * *

Ryoma opened his eyes as he heard a click from his door. It was then opened and Tezuka walked in right after that.

"They went home already." Tezuka informed as he closed the door then walked to Ryoma's bed.

Ryoma gestured that he was listening with a slight nod. "You're not going home?"

Tezuka took a seat on the edge of Ryoma's bed. "No. I decide to stay."

A smile crept on Ryoma's lips. "To accompany me?"

"Yeah," a nod, "to accompany you."

A wider smile fancied Ryoma's lips. He then straightened from his bed to a sitting position, placing him so close with Tezuka. "Have I told you how much I like you, buchou?"

Tezuka didn't answer. He only stared at Ryoma's eyes intently. And that's before both of them almost together moved forward and close their gap in a kiss.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

A/N: Some notes...

First, it's about the late of update. What can I say? University life. Busy... busy... And also, put on a silly face laziness consumed most of my time. Ahahaha... get hit with a pan

Second, about the St. Jude at Memphis. I got the article about this hospital from Reader Digest (it's around last year) and I only got about three chances to read it before it vanished into the thin air (explanation: I think I forgot where I put it...). So, I'm so sorry if it's not really complete.

Third. I'm doing my best to write more constantly. And to study and practice constantly too...

Fourth. This one is not important... but, I recommend this game of Sudoku. It's great. Teaches me not to easily give up, because if you face a death end, you just need to take some time to refresh your mind and then go back and discover some new ways to complete your task.

Fifth... review:P


	10. Chapter 10

**The Fall of The Prince**

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi's

**Chapter 10**

The cab slowed down before finally stopped in front of Echizen's residence. Najiroh who sat at the front seat turned back and smiled at Ryoma, "we're home, Ryoma." And Ryoma, even though feeling too tired, smiled back in return.

The young boy looked through the window to the figure of his house. He had to admit that he terribly missed that place. It seemed he had left it for years that he wished he could run inside at the very moment.

After paying the cab, Nanjiroh got out and opened the wooden gate of the house. Tezuka, being the one beside Ryoma at the back seat, opened the cab door and stepped out before bent down and carried Ryoma on his arms. He murmured a soft _arigatou_ to the driver and left to the gate. Ryoma put his arms around Tezuka's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. Nanjiroh then closed the cab door for them and went inside as well.

Tezuka went directly up to the second floor where Ryoma's room was. The brunette could feel Ryoma's body relaxed more when they entered the room. After putting Ryoma down the bed and let the younger boy settled on his bed by himself, Nanjiroh showed up on the door.

"Tezuka-kun, can we speak?"

"Hai." Tezuka turned at the door and walked out, following Ryoma's father back to the first floor. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just informing you that Nanako and I are going to leave to apply for visa at the embassy." Nanjiroh explained, still walking to a certain part of the house which Tezuka didn't know where and what. "I also had booked a flight for this evening and the agent may call for confirmation, so please handle it for a while."

"It's no problem."

Nanjiroh smiled then stopped in front of a certain door. He opened it and it showed a large room with a big bed in the middle and a large cupboard on the left. He gestured Tezuka to step inside and the brunette obliged.

"I know you stayed at hospital last night, so I figure out you haven't taken a bath." Nanjiroh said while heading to the cupboard. He opened one of the doors and took a pair of black trousers and a creamy shirt. "Here," he handed it to Tezuka. "Bathroom's that way," he pointed to a certain direction. "The third door on the left after this room."

Slightly taken a back, Tezuka nodded and bowed slightly, murmuring "arigatou".

"I only wish that everything will go smoothly. And I'm glad my son has you by his side all this time." Nanjiroh said gently. His face looked very tired, but the smile on his lips showed that he's still not losing hope. "Thank you, Tezuka-kun." And at the sight of Nanjiroh before him, Tezuka found that this man wasn't as bad as Ryoma used to say back then.

* * *

The bath felt nice. It helped Tezuka to relax a bit and to set aside the thoughts of Ryoma being ill, giving some room for himself to refresh his mind. The clothes Nanjiroh lent him fit his body that it gave him a strangely comfortable feeling in spite of uneasiness though he was in other people's house. When he went to Ryoma's bedroom, he found the younger boy was fast asleep on his bed, looking very peaceful after the long stay in hospital.

Tezuka reached his mobile phone and dialed Fuji's number, asking him to tell the other Seigaku members the update about Ryoma's condition and his sudden departure to United States. And once he was finished, he stepped inside Ryoma's bedroom and sat on the edge of Ryoma's bed, his eyes never leave the boy's face.

There's an overwhelming tightening feeling in Tezuka's heart as he saw Ryoma's face. It's a mixture of hurt to see Ryoma in such a pain and could do nothing significant to stop it, deep care towards whatever Ryoma's condition, and something else Tezuka couldn't really identify that always give him the urge to be close with the young boy, to at least touch him, to at least being there for him.

Despite his stern personality that suits people ten years older than Tezuka's real age, Tezuka himself couldn't argue that he was still a young teenager and this feeling he felt towards Ryoma was something completely new. But something deep down in his heart gave him a feeling of assurance that Ryoma was what he wanted now and probably for the next long time afterwards.

Expressing feeling was never easy for Tezuka, but just for a while, he decided to give in to his instinct and let it flow naturally. Slowly, he bent down and kissed Ryoma's forehead, down to his eyebrows, to his cheek, to his chin and finally gave a peck on Ryoma's dry lips. At the last ministration, Ryoma shifted on his bed and finally opened his eyes. When he looked at Tezuka, he didn't seem to be shock at all. On the contrary, he felt that it was the most natural thing he ever felt since he came inside his house, Tezuka being in his room.

Ryoma's first response as he opened his eyes was to smile serenely at the older brunette boy. "Did you kiss me?"

Tezuka nodded gently.

"Do it again then." Ryoma's voice was soft. But his severity didn't actually leave him though he was sick.

The brunette took one of Ryoma's hands on his and laced their fingers together. Slowly just like before, he bent down and kissed Ryoma back on his lips. This time, he felt Ryoma's own moved gently over his. With his eyes closed, Tezuka could feel exactly the texture of Ryoma's lips. It was warm, soft, but dry. And Tezuka gave in to the urge to lap his tongue to wet them.

With both of them responding to each other, the kiss was soon deepened and became more intense. Tezuka put his other free hand around Ryoma's back and pulled the smaller boy up to half sitting position as if trying to shorten the gap between them in such a way. Ryoma's other hand went automatically behind Tezuka's shoulder, holding unto it to support his new position.

After awhile, Tezuka put Ryoma's back again on the mattress and this time joined in by lying upon Ryoma's body. Their lips though, never leave the others. Tezuka's weight on Ryoma's body felt somehow comforting. It gave the younger boy warmth and secure, together with a strange sensation on his stomach. He freed his hand from Tezuka's hand and used both of them to embrace Tezuka's neck. Strangely, Ryoma didn't feel tired or lack of energy like he used to feel the entire prior days. Strangely, Ryoma felt as if he was rejuvenated.

After a while, Tezuka pulled away and left an inch of gap between them. He looked intently at Ryoma's eyes and then asked, panting, "are you okay?"

"Why should I be not okay?" Ryoma said, pulling Tezuka's head down and crushed their lips together again. Maybe, this was also his form of desperation. The painful fact about his illness had taken away all his happiness, all his chance to enjoy being alive. And as he felt there was still a chance to spend with Tezuka, Ryoma just want to have it the fullest.

"Careful," muffled Tezuka between the kiss. "Don't want to hurt you."

"Don't care of being hurt anymore," answered Ryoma with his eyes still closed, enjoying Tezuka's ministration.

Tezuka broke the kiss only to go down and kissed Ryoma's jaw line to his neck. Ryoma, half closing his eyes, tilted his head aside to give Tezuka more room to explore. The skin felt warmer for Tezuka's lips, and the sensation was so delicious that Tezuka felt an overwhelming urge to taste it with his tongue. And so, he did it.

Ryoma moaned a bit as he felt Tezuka's wet tongue lapped his neck skin. Automatically, he tightened his embrace around Tezuka's shoulders. Gently, he heard himself calling Tezuka's name.

It was something normal to be wanting to suck those plain skin after tasting it with your tongue and experienced how delicate yet delicious it was. But as Tezuka about to do that, he remembered about leaving a red mark and about how Ryoma wasn't allowed to bear any kind of injury. In a sudden, he slowed down and pulled up, staring deeply at Ryoma's rather questioning eyes. He moved up and kissed Ryoma's forehead gently. "I do care about you." Tezuka said slowly.

Ryoma shifted aside, leaving a space for Tezuka to lie down beside him. His bed fit perfectly for both of them as Ryoma felt Tezuka put an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to the taller boy. "I love it when you hold me like this." Ryoma said in a barely heard whisper. He nuzzled closer to Tezuka's chest.

They stayed in silence for a while, enjoying each other's presence and the secure feeling that spread inside their hearts only by having the other around.

"Actually, I don't want to leave." Ryoma started slowly, delicately. "What if... What if I won't be able to come back? What if I won't be able to see this house again? I still want to see Nanako and Karupin.

I still want to go to school, to practice tennis along with the other members. If I can't go practicing, at least I still want to meet Momo-sempai, Fuji-sempai, Eiji-sempai, Kawamura-sempai, Oishi-sempai, even Inui-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai. I still want to see Ryuzaki-sensei, I miss her shouting.

The other team members. Fudomine no Ibu Shinji. Hyotei no Atobe. Rikkaidai no Sanada and Kirihara. Everyone... I wonder how they are doing now.

I still want to see Kachiro, Katsuo and even Horio. I even want to see Tomoki and Sakuno.

I..." Ryoma's voice was shaken, along with his body. And Tezuka, bearing the pain for not being able to do anything to help, could only tighten his embrace around the younger boy.

"I..." Ryoma's voice croaked. "I'm so afraid of not being able to see you again. I don't want to die without the last chance to see you."

Tezuka pulled Ryoma's body even closer to his chest and buried his face on Ryoma's neck, wanting Ryoma not to continue any further. "Don't say that. You're not going to die."

Not listening to what Tezuka said, Ryoma kept continuing. "If I'm going to die, I prefer to die here, in my bed room, being held by you."

"Listen," Tezuka said, pushing Ryoma gently so he could see those golden eyes clearly. "I'm going to wait for you. I will wait for your arrival here even if it takes years. Because I believe in you. I believe, just like the prior games we've been through together, you're not going to lose."

Ryoma's sight of Tezuka's face was somehow blurred with appearing tears on his eyes.

"I love you, Ryoma." And Ryoma buried his face down on Tezuka's chest once again.

* * *

Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, Kaidoh, Oishi, Eiji, Momo, and Kawamura stood side by side. Each of them was staring at the direction where Ryoma's figure along with his father's was missing behind the departure gate before. The digital clock hung on the flight board right at the top of the departure gate showed the time was 7:57 pm. It was 8 minutes to Ryoma's flight's departure. Everyone was inhaling and exhaling rhythmically, expecting someone to start speaking or leaving the place. But, no one did. Even the lively Eiji didn't seem to be having the mood to say anything.

After a while, surprisingly, Kawamura was the one who broke the silence. "I will prepare a big and wonderful welcome party when Echizen get back."

The other members stared at him and Kawamura's hopeful smile encouraged them not to lose hope either.

"I'll help then!" Eiji said quickly.

"Of course we are all going to help, Eiji." Oishi assured his double partner. "No matter how long he's going to stay there, we will definitely wait until he comes back."

Fuji exhaled softly and turned to Tezuka who stood beside him. "He's not going to lose. After all, he's the one you believe in."

And Tezuka only nodded.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

A/N: Finally, 10th chapter! Thank God it finished already!

I hope this one is better than the last...

Sorry I didn't make the usual review answers, but still I want to tell you all how much I appreciate your concern even by simply saying anything at the review window. You all keep me doing my job as an author. Thank you very much!

And then, review is always expected. Arigatou!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Fall of The Prince**

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi's

**Chapter 11**

"Tezuka," called Oishi right after he stepped inside Ryuzaki-sensei's office.

The one being called was sitting on a chair and examining a paper. He then turned to the door and nodded. "If you're looking for Ryuzaki-sensei, she's not here."

"I know. I met her on my way here, telling me that I can find you here." Oishi answered and walked inside the room, closer to where Tezuka sat. "I got a call from Kirihara. He had a request about the formation for the next training match with Rikkaidai."

"I'm working on it now." Tezuka said, slightly waving the paper he was holding.

"Kirihara wanted a chance to play with other member than Fuji. He had once played him and he hoped he could play with other player. He's in single 2 by the way." Oishi stopped behind Tezuka's chair, wanting to have a clear look at the list Tezuka was holding.

"Fuji is in single 1, facing Yukimura. Single 2 will be Inui."

"Kaidoh in single 3? He's facing Renji then?"

Tezuka nodded. "Inui and Renji had faced each other before. And I think it must be a good experience for Kaidoh to learn from a different data player than Inui."

"Eiji and me in double 1." Oishi continued reading. "And… double 2… You really sure this is okay?" Oishi sounded worried suddenly.

Another nod from Tezuka. "It's okay. Some people will feel disappointed, but I think this is the best we can do now."

Oishi stared at Tezuka. He believed in what his captain said, but still the worry didn't leave his face.

"Tezuka-buchou," Kawamura suddenly called from the threshold. "You better do down. We all know he won't stop playing unless it's you who order him so."

Tezuka stood up and walked to the window, staring out to the tennis court beneath where all the regulars were practicing. "Let's go down then."

* * *

The sun shone brightly. It felt warm, instead of hot. Ryoma felt as if he had endless stamina to continue playing the whole day. His opponent, Momo, seemed to be still in perfect condition, except the worry that never left his face since the very beginning of their game. Ryoma wished he could wipe it away. It disturbed him so much to receive such a treatment as if he was a frail glass, ready to break anytime.

But well, he didn't really care now. At least for now, he wanted to play as much as he could, paying all the time he spent desperately without tennis.

"Echizen…" Momo started, "don't you think you should stop?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to serve." Ryoma said, making his position to serve. He was throwing the tennis ball up and ready to swing his racket when he felt a hand pulled his left ear gently. The ball dropped to the ground, bouncing a few times. Ryoma turned back and faced his exasperated captain.

"It's time to stop your practice." Tezuka said sternly. He pulled Ryoma by his ear outside the court. Ryoma unwillingly followed while Momo left his place with a relief sigh. Tezuka led him to the fence and told him to sit down on the ground while he gave instruction to the other members to continue their practices. After making sure the team was back to their regular practices menu, Tezuka then joined Ryoma by his side.

Ryoma didn't seem very happy about being stopped, but he was kind of glad to have Tezuka by his side now.

Seeing the sour look on Ryoma's face, Tezuka couldn't help to chuckle a bit. "I do remember you're still not allowed to be tired."

Ryoma was pouting, but he didn't say anything. What Tezuka said was completely true.

Tezuka stared at Ryoma's figure and smiled. He remembered the first time he saw the way Ryoma pouted and soon get attracted to the smaller boy. He put his hand around Ryoma's waist and pulled him closer. Ryoma sighed in defeat and leaned in on Tezuka's shoulder.

"At the training match against Rikkaidai, am I going to play?"

"Yes, but not in single."

"Double?" Ryoma didn't seem too happy about the news. But, knowing that he couldn't afford to be too tired also made him complain no more. He knew single would be too hard for him. "Who's my partner?"

"Your partner in life," answered Tezuka plainly, smiling.

Ryoma looked a bit taken back before then grinned. He put his hand around Tezuka's body and hugged the older boy.

He suddenly remembered his last day in Memphis.

-----_flashback-----_

"_You are not allowed to be tired. That's my first rule for you. And don't forget that you still need to do chemotherapy once every two months. I've sent a notice to Dr. Endo to give you a special attention."_

_Ryoma stared at the middle aged man before him with silent gratefulness._

"_And one thing you really must not forget is that a complete remission will only be announced if the leukemia cells don't reappear within five years. So, your health now is not something distinct by now. That's why you need to really take care of your health during this long waiting time if you really want to recover completely._

_I'm not promising you whether you can be totally free from this illness or not. It's all depending on the way you take care of yourself. But one thing I'm sure I can tell you, it's worth the wait. And you must be very grateful than you can still continue living for the sake of the people who love you and whom you love in return."_

_-----end of flashback-----_

Ryoma inhaled the familiar scent of Tezuka and relaxed. The peace radiated in his heart, giving him a feeling of a complete secure.

'_As long as I can be with the people I love, I'm happy that I still can continue living.'_

Ryoma looked up and moved closer to Tezuka's ear. "Tezuka-san," he whispered, "I do really love you."

* * *

The end

* * *

A/N:

Oh my, it's been 2 years. I can't believe it! Finally I finished this story!

Okay, I hope this satisfy your expectation for the ending. It's not something explosive and perhaps this story seems to be having no climax, but I'm glad that I can finish it after such a long time. And I hope all of you also can feel the gladness I feel.

Special thanks I'd like to give to **Windy Hurrice**, who had been such a great beta-reader for the earlier chapters. And to **Herumi** who had sent me a nice critic about how to write angst scene :P. And then to **Dewe**, for always silently encouraging me not to give up in any of my dreams. And finally, to all of you who had read this story, especially for those who had kindly reviewed in every episodes they read. Thank you! Thank you very much!

Last words, I'm still learning. And I still want to continue learning. I plan on writing more and more in order to learn more too. That's why, I think I'd like to say… I'll see you all again in the other fanfics or even stories…

Thank you very much!


End file.
